Street Fighter II V: Resurrection
by iceangelmkx
Summary: 7 years after Street Fighter II V, Ryu & Ken go on another adventure around the world to find other street fighters and unite with old friends.*Original Characters Involved* *COMPLETED!*
1. Back To America

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Ryu looks up at the three-floored mansion in San Francisco. He has been to it two other times before, but it's been 2 years since he's last seen it. Recently, he received a letter from his best friend Ken to come to America again.  
  
The last time Ryu was here, Ken got married to his love Eliza. Ryu was his best man at the wedding of course. The other time he was here was seven years ago when Ken asked him to come to America. That time, it was Ryu's first time in the States.  
  
"(I wonder what Ken's up to now)" he thought.  
  
Then, the main doors of the mansion opened. Standing there was a man about Ryu's height with shoulder-length red hair.  
  
"Hey buddy," he said. "Long time no see."  
  
Ryu smirked. "Yeah, it's been a long time, Ken."  
  
Ryu walked up to the door. Their right hands turned into fists and they lightly punched each other's fist like it was a high-five.  
  
"Come on in," Ken said. "Things have been pretty good around here. How about you?"  
  
"Yeah, things are good too," Ryu replied.  
  
"You don't sound sure," Ken said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure."  
  
They entered the huge hall of the mansion. Ryu looked up at the Chinese chandelier (the ones you see at Chinese buffets) in the middle of the ceiling.  
  
"Ken, is he here?" called a female voice. Stepping out of a room stands a young woman. She was very pretty with long wavy blonde hair that fell to her hips and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Masters," said Ryu bowing.  
  
"It's good to see you again Ryu." Eliza went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then, Ryu noticed that her stomach was a little bigger than it was the last time he's seen her.  
  
Ken smiled as he noticed this. "Ryu, we're going to be parents this winter."  
  
Ryu smirked. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," Eliza said with a small smile and holding her stomach.  
  
"Now," Ken said. "I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Mr. Perez informed me that dinner will be ready soon," Eliza said.  
  
"All right," Ken said and gave Eliza a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Ryu followed Ken upstairs to the second floor.  
  
Ken led him to a room that was as big as a regular house. It was painted blue and the ceiling was high up. There were a few draws, a big screen TV, a desk with a computer and a triple king-size bed covered by white sheets and pillows.  
  
"Wow!!" Ryu cried out. "This room is a lot bigger than the last one you put me in."  
  
"I figured I'd put you in the third best room in the house."  
  
"Second best? What about the best and second best?"  
  
"The best one belongs to Eliza and I and the second best will belong to our child." Ken went towards the door. "I'll be checking on a few things right now. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"  
  
Ryu nodded as Ken closed the door behind him.  
  
Ryu settled his duffle bag down and rested on the bed. He began to think about what happened one night in San Francisco seven years ago...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Ryu and Ken had just beaten up a few military guys and were about to settle themselves when a big man with mohawk-style blond hair pops into the bar suddenly.  
  
The man looked around and sees his friends lying around in pain. He notices Ryu and Ken sitting happily drinking bottles of water.  
  
"Hey!" the man said. "Did you two do this to my men?"  
  
Ryu and Ken did notice the man come in the first time. Ryu smirks and says, "Hey Ken, looks like their friend over here wants a challenge."  
  
The man groaned but smirked. "Shouldn't you two be at home doing your homework?"  
  
"Sure," Ryu said. "Let me show you what I've learned!" He darted at the man and tried to throw a few punches but instead grabs the man's jacket. He takes the jacket off revealing the man's big muscles and American flag tattoo.  
  
"Get him, Guile!!" one of the military men cried out.  
  
Ryu darted at Guile again. Just when he was about to punch him, Guile slugs him in the gut. This caught Ryu off guard and soon Guile was beating the crap out of him. At one point, he threw Ryu at the drinks display and knocked everything over and all the glasses break. Ryu still went after him and then Guile threw him at a table, but Ryu still stands up. After a few more beatings, Guile finishes off with his somersault kick hitting under Ryu's chin. Ryu flies back and lands hard on his back.  
  
Guile knew that Ryu was beaten. "Let's go fellas," he said.  
  
Then, some of the women in the bar screamed in terror. Guile looked over in shock. Ryu slowly got up and stood in his fighting stance. His face was blown up and he was bleeding from the head yet he still wants to fight.  
  
Guile only sighs and says, "I gotta hand it to ya, kid. You got guts." He and the military walk out of the bar. As soon as the door closed, Ryu fell forward in pain.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Ryu sighed at the memory. He and Ken did see Guile at another point that year in a bad situation. "(I wonder what he's up to now?)"  
  
After a huge dinner, Ryu and Ken hang out at Ken's dojo in the backyard, which was the same replica (a/n: I think that's how you spell it) of the dojo they trained in years ago. Ryu did some meditation while Ken practiced his moves as quietly as possible.  
  
"Hey Ken," Ryu said after a while. "Remember how we traveled the world to look for other street fighters?"  
  
Ken stopped what he was doing and looked at Ryu. "Yeah, I was thinking about that just now." An evil smile spread across his face.  
  
Ryu didn't like it when he did that. It meant that he had a plan. "Umm, Ken?"  
  
"How about we go for it again," Ken said. "Travel the world and look for other street fighters. Maybe we'll even see Chun-Li and Fei-Long again, I haven't seen them since we came back to America that year."  
  
Chun-Li came to Ryu's mind. He remembered all those times with her during their travels. He wonders what she's up to now.  
  
"After all that's happened, you want to go for it again?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Of course," Ken replied. "I promised you we'd go for it again. There are still strong fighters out there waiting for fighters like us. It's been seven years, let's go for it again, starting with Hong Kong again."  
  
Ryu shrugged. "All right, let's go for it again."  
  
Ken goes on his cell phone. A minute after dialing, the person on the other line picks up. "Jeeves, get my plane ready for Hong Kong." He gets off the phone. "Let's get going."  
  
Two hours later, Ryu and Ken stand in front of the big jet with Eliza. "Make sure you're back in time to see your child."  
  
Ken laughed. "Eliza, you two months into your pregnancy, I'm pretty sure we'll be back by then." They pressed their lips together for a brief moment.  
  
Ryu sighed. He wondered if he would ever go through what Ken is going through now, being a loving husband and a soon-to-be father.  
  
After the kiss ended, Ken said, "I'll be writing to you."  
  
Eliza nodded and smiled.  
  
Ryu and Ken walk into the plane. The plane went through the runway and soon it was up in the sky.  
  
Eliza sighed as the plane began to disappear from her view. "Why do I have a bad feeling that this trip will turn into a disaster?" 


	2. Veronica and Jasmine

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
After a long plane ride, Ryu and Ken finally land in Hong Kong. They take a limo ride to the same hotel they stayed at seven years ago and even stayed in the same room, the one-floored room with a lot of rooms and a pool deck outside.  
  
Ken begins to arrange room services while Ryu did a few pushups. When he got off the phone, Ken came into Ryu's room. "Let's go and tour the city."  
  
Ryu looks up at Ken. "By helicopter again?"  
  
"Nah," Ken said. "Keith's on vacation, so we're going by foot this time."  
  
Ryu shrugged to himself and got up.  
  
The two best friends walked around the city. They looked at shopping malls, stores, etc. They stopped for lunch and then looked around again.  
  
While walking, Ryu looks over at Ken. "Hey, do you think we could visit Chun-Li's house?"  
  
Ken's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea. Let's catch a bus and go."  
  
They catch a nearby bus and were driven downtown. When they got off, they saw the house...but it was deserted.  
  
The two friends looked at the house in horror. "What do you think happened?" Ryu asked.  
  
Ken shrugged. "Maybe they moved and no one ever brought the house." With disappointment, they walk down the street.  
  
Before they knew it, the sun was set and the lights brighten up Hong Kong. Ken looks at the time. "We better get back to the hotel."  
  
Suddenly, they hear someone cry out, "Give me all the money you have!" Ryu and Ken immediately ran to the commotion.  
  
When they got to an alley, they see five men pointing their guns to two attractive girls about their age. The men wore all blue and their faces were covered. One girl was five foot four with long, pin-straight dark brown hair and glowing green eyes. She had a thin, but toned frame and wore a white tank top showing off her abs, long blue jeans and blue and white ADIDAS sneakers. As for jewelry, she had four piercings in each ear, the first with silver hoops, two with diamonds, and the top part of her ears were small, silver balls.  
  
The other girl was five foot eight, shoulder length curly black hair with bright red highlights and blue eyes. She too had a thin but toned frame and wore an orange tank top revealing her abs and her belly-button ring. She also had on black windbreakers and black Nike sneakers. For jewelry, she had on a black choker and a black band around her right arm. She wore a heart necklace with a rose in the middle and an eyebrow piercing on her right eyebrow.  
  
The girl with the long hair laughed. "We're Americans for crying out loud!! Don't expect us to have Chinese money."  
  
One of the men laughed. "We saw you at the mall, don't try to fool us."  
  
Then, they heard a young male cry out, "Hey leave them alone!" The five men looked towards Ryu and Ken both in fighting stances.  
  
Suddenly, both girls yelled, "HIIIII-YYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and jumped in the air. They kicked all five guns out of the men's hands.  
  
Then men looked at the girls, both smirking, in horror. The curly-haired girl laughed. "Watch who you're dealing with next time." They start attacking them.  
  
Ryu and Ken join in. Ryu and Ken quickly finished two of the men off with their Shoryukens. They turned to the girls who fought the other three men. Ryu notices the long-haired girl fighting two men.  
  
"You need help over there?" Ryu asks her.  
  
Then, the girl does a very fast cartwheel and kicks one of the men hard in the head. He fell forward and blacked out. The other guy comes from behind. She jabs him with her elbow into his face. He backs off and she does a fast roundhouse kick into his head and knocks him out.  
  
The girl turns to Ryu, her long hair floating behind her, and smiles at him. "Nah, it's been taken care of."  
  
Ryu didn't really listen to her when she said that. He was amazed at how strong she was for a thin girl.  
  
Meanwhile, the other girl fought the other guy with kung-fu style. She jabs her flat hands at him fast and delivers perfect blows. Then, she jumps and does a roundhouse kick in the air and knocks the guy out.  
  
The girls look at each other and nod their heads.  
  
Ryu and Ken applaud to them. "Bravo, ladies," Ken said. "You two a very good fighters."  
  
The long-haired girl smiled shyly. "Thank you."  
  
The other girl dusted herself off. "Thank you guys for helping us out." She smiles. "All we need is for them to be distracted and we'll be fine."  
  
Ken scratches the back of his head. "So, you girls are vacationing too?"  
  
The curly-haired girl smiled more. "Yeah, we're from America."  
  
"So am I," Ken said grinning. He pats Ryu's back. "But my friend here is from Japan. My name is Ken Masters, and this is my best friend Ryu Hoshi."  
  
Ryu smiles and waves at the girls. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
The curly-haired girl smiled. "Well, my name's Veronica Brewer, and this is my annoying little sister Jasmine."  
  
Jasmine quickly turns to Veronica. "Hey! I'm not that annoying!"  
  
The guys laugh. "Don't worry, Jasmine," Ken said. "You're not annoying...so far." He winks at her.  
  
Jasmine shakes her head.  
  
"So," Ken continues. "How about we take you two out for dinner?"  
  
Veronica shrugged and smiled. "Sure, that'll be cool."  
  
"Yeah," Jasmine replied looking at Ryu. Ryu kind of felt his knees melt a little.  
  
Later, they went to a Chinese restaurant uptown. As they waited for their dinners, the four chatted.  
  
"So, what part of the country are you from?" asked Veronica.  
  
Ken replied, "San Francisco. I live in a three-floored mansion with a very big front yard. It takes you twenty-minutes to get from the gate to my place."  
  
"That's awesome," Veronica replied. "Jasmine and I are from New York. We lived there practically forever. We've been taking martial arts forever. As a matter of fact, I lived here for two years studying kung-fu."  
  
"You studied kung-fu here?" Ken asked in amazement. "That's awesome!"  
  
"It was a great experience for me," Veronica continued. "I studied under Dorai Xiang, he was a great teacher."  
  
Both Ken and Ryu's eyes bulged out. "You know Dorai Xiang?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yeah, you guys knew him too?" she said.  
  
"We met him about seven years ago," Ken replied. "We visited here and we met his daughter Chun-Li who was giving us the tour and we met Dorai and another student, Fei-Long."  
  
"I know Fei-Long!" Veronica. "I've kept in contact with both of them. Chun-Li was the one who insisted we come here for awhile."  
  
Then, their waitress came with a big bowl of rice, four small bowls, chopsticks, and small bags of soy sauce.  
  
All four of them grabbed a bowl, some rice, and chopsticks. Ken and Veronica took a bag of soy sauce and poured it on the rice. Just as they were about to eat, they heard loud munching right next to them. They turned around. Ken wasn't surprised to see Ryu devouring all the rice into his mouth at once, but was shocked to see Jasmine doing the same thing.  
  
Veronica laughed and whispered to Ken, "Looks like we both got pigs to deal with."  
  
Jasmine heard this and stopped. "Oink, oink," she said sarcastically and continued eating. Ken tried not to laugh.  
  
By the time Ryu and Jasmine finished up all the rice, they continued their conversation. "So," Ryu said. "How has Chun-Li and Fei-Long been?"  
  
Veronica replied, "Well, Fei-Long's doing pretty good. He just finished filming 'Flying Dragon 3' and it should come out in theaters in a few months. As, for Chun-Li, well, I don't know if you heard yet."  
  
"What?" Ken asked.  
  
Veronica took a deep breath. "Well, about four years ago when Chun-Li was eighteen, Dorai....he....was...was murdered during a secret investigation."  
  
Ken dropped his chopsticks in shock. "He died?! He seemed fine when he got out of the hospital before we left the last time we saw him."  
  
"Chun-Li never found out what the investigation was all about, but she was upset for awhile, but now she's trying to find the man who did it. She's an Interpol investigator now. She also got married recently to a really nice guy Liang Xu, he's an Interpol agent too."  
  
Ryu sighed. "Things really did change for Chun-Li."  
  
Veronica only nodded.  
  
After dinner, the four walked back to where the hotel where the girls were staying. "Well, thank you boys for dinner," said Jasmine with her shy smile.  
  
"No problem," said Ken. "Say, how about we meet for lunch tomorrow? I'll pick you two up from there."  
  
"That'd be cool," said Veronica. "Jasmine and I will only be staying a few more days. Then we'll be off to Paris."  
  
"Yeah," said Jasmine. "We're going around the world to look for other fighters to challenge."  
  
Both Ryu and Ken's mouths dropped open. "Wow!" cried Ryu. "We are too."  
  
A big grin crossed over Veronica's face. "What, and I thought the world was smaller than I thought, now it's more like coincidences."  
  
"Yeah," said Ken. "Say, how about we go together, the four of us, around the world finding other fighters."  
  
"That'd be cooler," said Jasmine.  
  
"All right," Ken continued looking at the time. "Look at the time, we got to get back to the hotel." He waves to the girls. "We'll see you two tomorrow."  
  
The girls wave to the guys with shy smiles. Ken notices Ryu eyeing Jasmine. Ken smirked to himself. "(Maybe, buddy. Maybe.)"  
  
***  
  
"Do you think this will work?" a tall man says to the short man.  
  
"I'm hoping it will. This device will surely bring him back. It's been seven years since he was killed."  
  
The man pulls on a handle. Then, the bolts begin to light up and send out an electrifying sensation.  
  
Then, the two men see exactly what they want to see....a tall muscular man wearing an army uniform with steel boots, a gray cape, a cap with the rim down low over his white eyes with a gold skull with wings in the front.  
  
The sensation stopped. The man looked at the two men. The short man approached him. "Sir, it's been a long time, but my promise to bring you back with my reservation device has been kept. Seven years have passed, but you have not missed much."  
  
The muscular man walks off the device and looks around. Then, an aura surrounds him and begins to laugh evilly. Then he looks at the men. "Kenji, Dr. Harlem......Bison is back and ready to take over the world once again...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenji and Dr. Harlem back away as the aura surrounded him.  
  
Bison smiled evilly again when he stopped laughing. "What I'm looking forward to most is revenge on Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters for what they have done."  
  
His laugh echoes thought the night. 


	3. Reunions

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The next day, Ken and Ryu picked up Veronica and Jasmine at their hotel. The girls wore similar clothes but in different colors. Veronica wore a black tube top and white windbreakers with black linings on the top. Jasmine wore a navy blue tank top and beige jeans. Her abs was also covered.  
  
"Hey ladies," Ken said with a smile. "Ready for lunch?"  
  
Veronica smiled as the limo driver opened the door for them. "Whenever you are."  
  
They drove to downtown Hong Kong to have lunch at another Chinese restaurant.  
  
Veronica smiled. "We have a surprise for the two of you today."  
  
"A surprise?" asked Ryu.  
  
Jasmine grinned. "Yeah, and it's more than you expect."  
  
That's when they saw three people entered the restaurant. One was a Chinese woman. She was wearing a red silk shirt and a long black skirt with a slit on one side. She wore her dark hair up in two buns on each side of her head. Her light bangs hung over her forehead and her dark eyes glowed in the light.  
  
With her were two men. One was in his thirties. He was tall and muscular wearing a tight dark green shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. His blond hair was done up in a mohawk style.  
  
The other guy was about eighteen or nineteen years old. He wore a white t- shirt under a black jacket, black, blue, and light blue camouflage pants and combat boots. His blond hair was also done in mohawk style.  
  
Ryu and Ken immediately recognized two of them. "Chun-Li! Guile!" They ran over to them and hugged Chun-Li. All three of them laughed and smiled. Then, they shook hands with Guile.  
  
"How have things been for you trouble makers?" Guile asked with a laugh.  
  
"Pretty good," said Ken. He looked at the young man next to him. "Who this? He looks like your clone."  
  
"Ha ha," the young man said.  
  
Guile patted the young man's shoulder. "This is Wagner, my trainee for the Air Force."  
  
Wagner waved to Ken and Ryu. "What's up?"  
  
Ken smiled. "Nothing much."  
  
Then, Wagner snickered a little bit. Ken turned around and saw Ryu looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Ryu," Ken said trying not to laugh. "It's just an American way of say, 'what's happening to you lately?"  
  
Ryu looked straight ahead again and shook his head. "Oh, oops!" He smiled with embarrassment and his cheeks turned red a little bit.  
  
Veronica and Jasmine walked up to the group. "Shall we?" Jasmine asked. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Um, me too," said Ryu.  
  
"All right," replied Chun-Li. The seven of them sat at their table and waited for their lunch.  
  
Then, Veronica held up seven tickets in her hand. "I got tickets to a tournament tonight, and guess who's going to be in it?"  
  
Jasmine raised an arm. "Fei-Long!"  
  
"Awesome," said Ken. "When does the tournament begin?"  
  
"Eight tonight," Veronica replied.  
  
***  
  
That night, the seven of them walked into an arena in downtown Hong Kong. A big crowd surrounded a big ring.  
  
"Must be some big matches going on tonight," said Wagner his blue eyes widened as he looked around. The group went to the front and sat smacked in front of the ring.  
  
"Awesome, a good view," said Ryu.  
  
"Yeah," Jasmine said. She gave Ryu an evil grin. "Close enough to see sweat and blood flying."  
  
Ryu looked at her in shock.  
  
Jasmine shrugged. Her grin turned from evil to embarrassment "Sorry, that was pretty disgusting for a girl like me to say. I usually say weird stuff when I get excited about things like tournaments."  
  
Ryu rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "That's all right, eh, I can be like that too."  
  
Then they heard the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Annual Hong Kong Tournament here in Hong Kong, China...."  
  
After a few more announcements, the fights and betting's begun. Sometimes, when the person Jasmine cheers on is beating the crap out of his or her opponent, she would jump in her seat and cry out, "Yeah kick their a**!!!"  
  
Just from watching her be excited made Ryu smile sometimes. He's never met a girl with so much enthusiasm before.  
  
Then, they heard it. "Ladies and gentlemen! Our next fighter going up against our champion is known full well for his acting abilities and his greatest kung-fu style. The next challenger...Fei-Long!"  
  
Everyone stood up and cried, "Go Fei-Long!!!"  
  
The kung-fu actor known as Fei-Long stepped up into the ring. He wore his usual attire; his lose navy blue silk pants, white socks, and gray slippers. He left his chest, abs, and back exposed.  
  
Fei-Long looked at his challenger, who was at least six feet tall, very big muscles, and wore nothing but green boxer shorts.  
  
"Begin!" the announcer shouted.  
  
Everyone in the arena watched as the match....ended within five seconds. The big man charged at the actor. Fei-Long then grabbed him by the shoulders and did a flip with them. He then grabbed the man by the neck and then threw him over his head. The man flew across the ring and hit one of the poles in the corner. Then, he lies there groaning in pain.  
  
"Holy smokes!!" the announcer cried out. "Fei-Long is the new champion!!"  
  
Fei-Long grinned. "He was nothing, I want a better challenge."  
  
The announcer nodded. "Fei-Long wants a different kind of challenge! Is any one in the audience tough enough to go against the incredible Fei- Long?"  
  
Then, Guile turned to Veronica and saw the evil grin. "Um, should I be worried?" he asked.  
  
Veronica laughed a little. She got out of her chair and leaped into the ring.  
  
"Hello, Fei-Long, long time no see," Veronica said.  
  
Fei-Long turned to her and almost went into shock. "Veronica Brewer!! I haven't seen you since...."  
  
"Yeah, it's been a long time," Veronica replied. She got into her fighting stance, her hands up, both her knees bend towards Fei-Long, and her heels up. She could hear the men in the audience whistling at her and making sexual comments, but she ignored it. "We'll talk later. Let's fight."  
  
Fei-Long smirked and got into his fighting stance. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Begin!" the announcer shouted.  
  
They both ran to each other and started throwing kung-fu style punches at each other. When one struck, the other blocked. This was repeated for quite awhile. The audience felt like they were watching a sword fight.  
  
Then, Veronica suddenly jumped in the air. She jumped back and landed on the opposite side of the ring. "Let's stop play fighting," Veronica said. She grinned evilly. "Let's fight for real."  
  
She jumped in the air again and put her feet together. Fei-Long followed put one leg out high and spun in the air. The entire arena overcame with nervousness wondering who's going to strike first or who is going to get the hard hit.  
  
Veronica did a flip to dodge out of the way of Fei-Long's leg with her feet still together and her arms out. Then, she made contact with his stomach hard. The wind was knocked out of Fei-Long. They both fell to back to the ring. Veronica landed on both of her feet and bend down a little. Fei- Long landed hard on his back. He got back up. Veronica gave him a few seconds to breathe before she charged at him again.  
  
She did more kung-fu style punches. Fei-Long only managed to block a few but after being struck in the face, he kind of gave up and took the blows from her. Then, Veronica finished off by jumping in the air again and did a roundhouse kick to his side. Fei-Long fell to the ground again.  
  
"You win Veronica!" Fei-Long cried out.  
  
Veronica jumped with excitement. "Yay!! I win, I win!!"  
  
"She won, she won!!" Jasmine cried out jumping up and down. Then, she did a little Macarena dance.  
  
Once again, Ryu couldn't help but smile. "(This girl has a lot of energy!)"  
  
***  
  
At the end of the tournament, Veronica and Fei-Long met up in Fei-Long's dressing room while the other waited for them.  
  
"You really improved, Veronica," said Fei-Long wiping some sweat off his face with a white towel.  
  
"Oh, it's for a good cause, for me and for Jasmine," Veronica said.  
  
"How is Jasmine?" Fei-Long asked.  
  
"Pretty good now," Veronica replied. Then she sighed. "Although something happened about five years ago."  
  
Fei-Long looked at her with a serious look. "What happened?"  
  
"It's pretty personal. Jasmine and I prefer not to talk about it unless we're in a complicated situation."  
  
"All right," Fei-Long said. Then he smiled. "So, why are you and Jasmine here?"  
  
Veronica smiled. "The same thing Ryu and Ken did seven years ago."  
  
"You sure you two want to do that?"  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"Because when Ken and Ryu went around the world seven years ago, something really bad happened."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Prefer not to say," Fei-Long said. "Let Ryu and Ken tell you."  
  
Veronica shrugged.  
  
Fei-Long got up from his seat. "I'm taking a break from acting for awhile."  
  
Veronica smiled again. "So how about coming with us to our quest. We even convinced Chun-Li, Guile, and Wagner to come with us too."  
  
Fei-Long shrugged. "I suppose I can. Life's pretty boring for me....well not at the moment." He gave her a grin.  
  
Veronica shook her head and gave him her evil smirk. "Fei-Long, you can be such a flirt when you're not so serious."  
  
"I could be."  
  
"Say, why don't you get dress and all of us could go to a club or something."  
  
"Sure," Fei-Long replied. Fei-Long put on a shirt and the two of them walked outside to meet up with the others. 


	4. Dark Secrets

(A/N: This chapter might be confusing, but it is the best that I can explain)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Loud dance music blast throughout a very big room filled with hundreds of people. Colorful lights and a disco ball in the middle of the dance floor swirled around.  
  
The eight friends enter the large club. Chun-Li smiled. "A great way to loosen up after all that fighting." She nudged Fei-Long and Veronica.  
  
Fei-Long looked at Chun-Li. "You're doing what I think you're doing, are you?"  
  
Veronica laughed. "What's wrong Fei-Long? Afraid to dance with me?" She gave him a seductive look.  
  
"No, that's not it!" Fei-Long cried.  
  
"Ha, you don't know how to dance!" Veronica grabbed Fei-Long's hand. "Come on, big boy, let's dance."  
  
"I hate it when you call me 'big boy.' You've been calling that since we were thirteen."  
  
Veronica smiled. "I know that's why I call you that." The two of them went off to the dance floor.  
  
Chun-Li watched them dance for a few moments. She wished that her husband Liang was with her, but he was in a big mission somewhere in Taiwan.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Guile. "Say, how about we dance since we're both married and all?"  
  
Chun-Li smiled. "Sure." They walked next to Fei-Long and Veronica onto the dance floor.  
  
Wagner grinned. "I didn't think my trainer had the guts to ever dance."  
  
Ken turned to the young Air Force trainee. "How long has he been training you?"  
  
"About five years now."  
  
"Wow, that long?"  
  
Wagner nodded. "Long story."  
  
"Do you mind telling me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked over to the bar area where there was less noise.  
  
This all left Ryu and Jasmine alone. "Well, looks like it's you and me now," Ryu smiled at her.  
  
Jasmine only smirked. Ryu noticed a change in her a bit. He noticed that when both Chun-Li and Veronica left to the dance floor before, Jasmine's eyes widened a bit and it looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Jasmine?" Ryu asked. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Jasmine looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm all right. I'm guess I'm just tired."  
  
"You were pretty hyper at the tournament, I could just imagine."  
  
Jasmine only nodded.  
  
Ryu looked over at the bar area where Ken and Wagner were. Then, he turned back to her. "Do you want me to get you a drink?"  
  
Jasmine shrugged and began to walk towards the drinks.  
  
"(That's strange)" Ryu thought. "(What happened to her 'happy-go-lucky' mood?)"  
  
Meanwhile, at the bar area, Ken and Wagner sat on stools drinking bottles of water. Wagner looked at Ken. "I was an orphan since I was eleven, going through different foster homes and everything. Then, when I was fourteen, I got into series of trouble, and one day, it got out of hand and I was first send to the military. When I was there, William F. Guile observed me and believed that it would be good for me to train with him in the Air Force. It was the first time I flew in any type of planes and ever since I was seventeen when I flew by myself for the first time, I've became so fascinated with flying and I hope to make the Air Force a career for me one day."  
  
"You're nineteen, Wagner," said Ken. "You've got plenty of time to do all the things you want to do, and I wish you the best of luck in the future."  
  
"Thanks," Wagner replied. "And you're how old?"  
  
Ken smiled. "Twenty-four, I'm one of the richest men in the world and I'm going to be a father this winter."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"One of the richest men in the world, hey?" Wagner said. "Guess Bill Gates still beat you to it."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said sighing. "Damn Gates."  
  
Wagner laughed. Then, he said, "I need some fresh air, I'll be back."  
  
Ken nodded. Wagner gets up and leaves. Ken takes a sip of his water. "(Hmm)" he thought. "(How did he become an orphan?)  
  
Fei-Long and Veronica get off the dance floor just after Guile and Chun-Li, who both went off to rest on chairs for a while. Veronica spots Jasmine and Ryu sitting on the stools drinking water and talking. They go up to them.  
  
A big grin spreads across Jasmine's face. "Hey big sis, you all sweaty."  
  
"Am I?" Veronica said, looking down at herself. "Eck! I am!"  
  
"No big deal," said Fei-Long. Let's go outside and cool off for a while."  
  
Jasmine gets up. "Good idea."  
  
Ryu looks at her in confusion. "(All of a sudden, she's giddy and happy? What the heck?)"  
  
He gets up and follows the three outside.  
  
When they get outside, they find Wagner outside.  
  
"Hey Scottie boy," said Veronica smiling.  
  
"Scottie?" asked Fei-Long in confusion.  
  
"Yeah," Veronica replied. "He told me his real name on our way here."  
  
Wagner shrugged. "Scott is my first name. Guile calls me Wagner and I've been used to it since."  
  
That's when they heard a loud scream from down a nearby alley. "Sounds like trouble," said Ryu. The five of them dashed to where the scream came from.  
  
When they got there, they see a man in his forties holding a pistol at a young girl not much younger than them. She was holding something gold in her hand.  
  
"Give me the necklace," said the man. "It's sacred."  
  
"Why do you think I have it?" the girl said. "Faxon always gave these to his warriors when the warrior reaches her sixteenth birthday. It's rare and I'm never giving it up."  
  
"You better, or else your life is the one that's going to be taken." The man leaned his gun towards her closer.  
  
The Brewer sisters nodded and Veronica jumped forward. "Leave her alone!" Veronica called.  
  
The man looked at her and aimed the gun at Veronica. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Suddenly, the gun was knocked out of his hand. He looks up to see a girl with long, silky brown hair flipping over him. She turns to him and lands on her feet and bends down a little.  
  
"Go Jasmine!" her friends cry out.  
  
Jasmine smirks evilly and jumps in the air again. She lands on the man's shoulders and then plants her feet just under his jaws. Then, she did a backward flip, sending the man flying the air. When she finished her flip, the man landed hard on his back.  
  
"I call that the Head-Flip," she said.  
  
The man got up and Jasmine threw series of punches at him. The man obviously didn't know a thing about fighting since he was only swinging his arms around like a monkey. Jasmine began to get frustrated a little, but she continued to punch.  
  
Then, she attempts to elbow him in the face. As she does, she ends up stepping into a patch of pebbles making her slip.  
  
Veronica sighed. "Her clumsy self has played its role for the night." As she begins to run to help her little sister, she suddenly stops. Everyone looks at what Veronica stares at.  
  
Jasmine's hair has been tossed to her left side, exposing her back. On her right shoulder blade is a picture of a blue monarch butterfly.  
  
"Wow, you didn't tell me your sister got a tattoo!" cried Fei-Long.  
  
Suddenly, the man bowed to her. "You must be the one! Please forgive me!"  
  
Jasmine turned to the man and raised her eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The man looked up at her. "You have the marking of Faxon's Princess Warriors. I know that maybe it can be a tattoo, but the design of the wings and its green eyes prove it. You must be the one who went through the time machine."  
  
Jasmine stared at the man in confusion. "(Veronica and I are adopted)" she thought. "(Is this where I really came from?)" She's had the monarch butterfly on her back since she could remember.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong," the man said. He got up and runs off. The young girl runs the other way. Part of the gold jewelry falls from her hands revealing a gold butterfly. Jasmine gasped a little and touches her necklace, which looked exactly like the girl's necklace.  
  
"(My stepmother told me that my real mother has put this in my carriage before she send me away)" she thought. "(If only I could ask her about this now)"  
  
She was a bit startled when she saw Ryu bend down to her. "Jasmine. Let me help you up." He took her forearm.  
  
Jasmine jerked her head at him. An image of a man in dark clothes appeared in front her. The man too grabbed her forearm. She could hear her own screams in her head.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" she cried. She backhanded Ryu so hard it felt more like a punch. This surprised Ryu as he fell back. A big red hand mark was printed on his face.  
  
"Jasmine! What the hell?" cried Wagner.  
  
Then, there was silence. Jasmine looked at Ryu with anger in her eyes. Ryu only looked down and held his cheek where he was hit.  
  
Then, Jasmine's eyes welled up into tears. "What have I done?!" she cried as she got up. "Ryu, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She began to run away.  
  
Ryu looked up and saw her run out of the alley. He got up and began to run after her. "Jasmine! Wait"  
  
Suddenly, Veronica puts her arm out, blocking Ryu. "Let her go!" she said with anger in her voice. She looked at him seriously. "I know that you were only helping Jasmine, but Jasmine NEVER lets a man touch her, no matter how nice he is."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Wagner.  
  
Veronica looked down. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Fei-Long looks into her blue eyes. "Does this have something to do with five years ago?"  
  
Veronica nodded.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ryu. "Did someone hurt her?"  
  
Veronica closed her eyes. "When Jasmine was sixteen, and I was visiting here at seventeen, she....she...."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked up at the three men. "A man drugged her and nearly raped her."  
  
The guys looked at each other in shock.  
  
Veronica looked at them with sad eyes. "Please don't let me explain any more."  
  
Fei-Long nodded. "You don't have to. Let's go find your sister."  
  
Veronica hugged him for a brief moment before the four ran out of the alley. 


	5. The Mystery Letter

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Ryu opens his eyes as the sun begins to shine through the windows of his room. He rubs his eyes a little with his hands then he looks up at the cream colored ceiling. He began to think about last night; the anger in Jasmine's eyes as he tried to help her up, the sorrow that overcame her, and a dark secret that proved to him that even a person who seems to have everything going for her can have a dark past. Last night before resting for the night, Ryu thought through a lot. Although he and Jasmine got along pretty well before the events of last night, he wanted to make sure that Jasmine could trust him, especially after what he saw after he and his companions found Jasmine.......  
  
(Flashback to last night)  
  
Ryu, Veronica, Fei-Long, and Wagner ran down the streets searching for Jasmine. They searched through alleys, various stores, wherever they could look.  
  
Then, Veronica stopped and snapped her fingers. "There's only one other place where Jasmine could go.....back to our hotel."  
  
"All right, then let's go," said Fei-Long.  
  
"I better go back to the club to let Guile, Chun-Li, and Ken know what's going on," said Wagner.  
  
"Good idea," Fei-Long replied. Wagner ran back while the others ran towards the hotel.  
  
After a ten-minute run, they finally make it to the hotel where Veronica and Jasmine were staying. They ran up the stairs until they got to the seventh floor and towards the second door to the left. Veronica got out a key and unlocked the door. When she opened it, they indeed found Jasmine laying on her bed sobbing.  
  
Jasmine heard the door open and figured Veronica was back. She was right, except Ryu and Fei-Long were with her.  
  
Jasmine sat up. "I'm guessing you told them."  
  
"Like I was going to leave them wondering why Ryu was backhanded like that," replied Veronica. She walked up to her little sister and sat by her. She went into a whisper making sure the guys didn't hear her. "Jasmine, listen to me. You can't let it bother you anymore. Damn it, it's been five years already......."  
  
"I don't give a shit, Veronica. Except for our family and Fei-Long since I knew him before what happened, I don't trust any men at all. That bastard took everything away from me, but I still have my virginity thank goodness."  
  
"He didn't take everything away," Veronica said. "Just your sense of self and your trust towards men. If he took everything away from you, Stepfather and I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
Jasmine only nodded.  
  
Fei-Long had come in front of the sisters. "Is everything all right?" he asked.  
  
Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She turned to Ryu. "I didn't mean to backhand you like that, I'm sorry." The tears welled up in her green eyes.  
  
"It's all right," Ryu replied. "It's my fault, I should've asked if you needed help first."  
  
Jasmine turned back to Veronica and Fei-Long. "Why can't I get over it?" she said, not caring if anyone would answer.  
  
Fei-Long sighed and got down on his knees in front of Jasmine. "It's a type of pain that takes a long time to get over."  
  
Jasmine nodded. "It is, I know."  
  
Fei-Long sighed again. "When Seifu (a/n: I think that's how you spell it) was killed, I couldn't bare the pain. I felt like I lost my father. I loved him more than my own father. Honestly, I'm still not over the pain."  
  
Jasmine looked into his dark eyes. "You mean, you're still not over it?"  
  
Fei-Long shook his head. "Like how you never found who hurt you, I never found out who killed him. People go through pain that takes forever to heal."  
  
Jasmine began to think about that awful night. She remembered the painful needle that was pumped into her arm. The tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheek.  
  
Fei-Long attempted to wip the tears, but stopped himself, remembering Veronica's words. Jasmine saw the attempt and since she knew him since Veronica trained in Hong Kong, she took his hand and help him wip her tears.  
  
Ryu stood there by the door stunned. "(She's actually letting Fei-Long do that? Is it my imagination or am I actually seeing this?)"  
  
What made Ryu more stunned is when Jasmine suddenly threw her arms around Fei-Long and began sobbing in his muscular chest. She did nothing when he wrapped his arm around her. He too began to tear up, more than likely thinking about his master Dorai.  
  
Veronica immediately turned to Ryu, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She got up and walked towards him. She went into a whisper like she did with he sister. "I'm a bit confused myself about this, but I think it's because she knows Fei-Long. He's like a big brother she never had. I think Jasmine will only trust a man if he works hard enough to earn her trust. You're a nice guy, Ryu, I know you like her." She smiled evilly.  
  
Ryu raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Veronica laughed. "I saw that look on you whenever you look at Jasmine. Your pupils were so big I thought I could be able to see inside your head. Don't worry, I kind of have a thing for Fei-Long, but let's keep that between us. You don't tell, I don't tell."  
  
Ryu nodded making that promise to Veronica.  
  
Veronica sighed. "Anyway, Jasmine's pretty sensitive, but she's very good at hiding her feelings, but give her a few men to beat up and she'll be happy."  
  
"I'll say," Ryu said.  
  
"Yeah." Veronica gave Ryu a serious look. "If you want to earn Jasmine's trust, you must be as nice to her as possible, but I think on your case, it won't be a problem, just don't touch her, not even to help her up, not even to get her attention."  
  
Ryu nodded. He looked back at Jasmine and Fei-Long. Fei-Long wipped the tears from her eyes....  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Ryu sighed as he got up from bed. "How did Fei-Long do it?" he asked himself, but the answer was too obvious. "They've know each other since their teenage years."  
  
Then, a knock was heard at his door. "(Probably Ken)" he thought. He walked over to the door and opened it. Indeed it was Ken. With him were Guile and Wagner.  
  
"Nice pajamas," said Wagner.  
  
Ryu looked down at his black t-shirt and white boxers. "What's wrong with them?" he asked.  
  
Wagner laughed and slapped his back. "I'm just messin' with ya."  
  
"Oh, ha ha."  
  
"So Ryu," said Ken holding up a letter. "We got a letter today from a mystery person."  
  
"A mystery person?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Yeah, they want us to meet us at the Paris International Airport. Guile and Wagner are coming with us."  
  
"Paris?" Ryu asked. "Isn't that where Jasmine and Veronica wanted to go?"  
  
"Yup," said Guile. "They're meeting us here any minute. Unfortunately, Chun-Li won't be able to make it since she was called down to that mission in Taiwan last night when we got home."  
  
"At least she'll be with Liang," said Wagner.  
  
"What about Fei-Long?" asked Ryu.  
  
"He's coming too," replied Ken. "So it'll be seven of us instead of eight. So pack your bags, our next flight to Paris is in three hours."  
  
***  
  
During the plane ride, Jasmine slept on the plane the whole time. Veronica mentioned to Ryu before that she couldn't sleep last night. She slumped over her seat next to Veronica and Fei-Long in the middle row. On the window side, Guile and Wagner sat side by side and so does Ryu and Ken behind the Air Force trainer and trainee. Ryu stared out the window and couldn't stop thinking about last night.  
  
"(Why does it bother me so much)" he thought.  
  
Before Ryu knew it, the plane landed in Paris, France. Everyone gathered their belongings and got off the first class section of the plane.  
  
They went into the airport and collected their bigger bags. "So, exactly where is this 'mystery person?'" asked Guile.  
  
"Beats me," said Ken. He got out his passport. "We all have different lines for out passports. Northern Americans to the right, Asians to the left." Guile, Wagner, Veronica and Jasmine followed Ken to their line. Ryu and Fei-Long walked over to their line.  
  
As they waited, Ryu turned to Fei-Long. "So, how long have you known the Brewers?"  
  
Fei-Long smirked. "Since I was fourteen. Veronica was thirteen and Jasmine was eleven. Veronica came here to train for two years and occasionally, Jasmine would come by and join us. I became pretty good friends with both of them and we kept in contact though email."  
  
"Email?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Nevermind. Veronica and Jasmine are like sisters I never had and we're pretty close and tell each other everything. Well, except for what Veronica told me last night, but then again, I guess it's none of my business." Fei-Long sighed. "Then again, I wish that Veronica told me in the first place."  
  
Ryu only nodded.  
  
When all of their passports were checked, the seven friends meet in front of the security station. They walked outside.  
  
"Well, we didn't meet that mystery person yet," said Wagner.  
  
That's when about fifteen men jumped in front of them. All of them wore black wool hats and ski masks over their faces.  
  
"Well, there's your answer," said Veronica. All seven of them stood in their fighting stances.  
  
One of them, who seems to be the leader, said, "We're glad you came, Mr. Masters and Mr. Hoshi. We're even more glad that you brought a few friends with you."  
  
"Who are you?!" Ken asked.  
  
"Why would I tell you that?" the man said. "That's why I'm called 'the mystery person.'" He pointed his stick-like weapon at Ken and his friends.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The men began to run towards them. 


	6. The Fortune Teller

(A/N: I know that the story was originally called 'Reservation' but after posting up chapter 5, I re-read the title and realized that I meant to call it 'Resurrection!' Tee hee opps! *Blushes.)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
The fifteen men and their leader began running towards the seven fighters. They all stood in their fighting stances and were ready to go.  
  
Jasmine grinned evilly. "This was just what I needed." She jumped up and did a scissor kick at two of the three men who went after her. "HIII- YAAA!!!" she cried as her kick connected. She elbowed the other guy in the face.  
  
Three more men went after Veronica. She paced herself a little and then jumped at the men. She gave a few punches at one guy in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. She spotted the other guy coming after her from behind and did a quick back kick to his chest. The man fell back as the third man goes after her. He grabs her from behind. She elbowed his ribs and then moves her arm up to punch his nose with the back of her fist. He released her and fell back.  
  
"WA-CHAAAA!!!!" cried Fei-Long kicking a high kick at one of the other three men going after him. That man fell back, but managed to stand. The other two men come after him. He kicks one square in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and doing kung-fu style punches at the other guy. He finished that guy off with a blow to the temple. The guy falls to the ground and lies unconscious.  
  
Fei-Long laughs. "Ha! One down two to go."  
  
While he, Veronica, and Jasmine fought three men at once, Ken, Ryu, and Wagner were fighting two men at once and Guile was fighting the leader.  
  
Ken threw a few punches at one man and elbowed the other man to keep him out of the way. When he became impatient with the other man, he finally turned to him, punched him hard in the temple and knocked him out. He finished the other guy off by throwing him through the airport window. Everybody inside the airport jumped out of the way as the man crashed through the window. Ken looked at the security guards. "Sorry about that, I'll have that paid for as soon as we finish these guys!"  
  
Two other men looked at Wagner and laughed. "Well, look who we go against, a military wannabe. What are you doing here anyway? It's a bit dangerous here right now for a scrawny weakling like you."  
  
Wagner laughed. "I may be scrawny...." Suddenly, he jumps in the air. "BUT I'M NOT WEAK!!!!!!!" He manages to kick both men hard in the face. The men pulled back and then regained their balances. Wagner stood in his fighting stance with determination on his face. The men growled and run after him. Wagner does a roundhouse kick on one guy so hard that the man flies backwards and crashes through another window just next to the one that was already broken. Then, he puts out two fingers with both hands, sticks his fingers deep behind the man's collarbones and pulled forward really fast. As he pulls the man towards him, Wagner knees him in the stomach. The man cried in pain and fell forward.  
  
Wagner smiled. "Don't worry, you'll only be paralyzed for at least ten minutes."  
  
Meanwhile, Ryu fought his two men like they were both only one person. He would punch and kick both of them at the same time with one of those I'm- just-standing-here-enjoying-myself smirks. Finally he said, "I'm kind of tired today, so I'm just going to finish you both off right now." He jumps up in the air, puts one leg forward and begins to spin rapidly hitting both men in the face.  
  
"Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!!!!" Ryu shouted out. The men fell back and lay unconscious.  
  
Guile and the leader threw a few punches at each other for a while, not realizing that the good fighters have beaten all of the leader's followers. The six friends make a circle around Guile and the leader.  
  
The leader, not realizing anything, narrowed his eyes at Guile. Then, he manages to attack Guile with his stick. Guile bends down, and then jumps up again performing his somersault kick. He hit the leader square under his chin and flies back, losing his grip of his stick.  
  
That's when a couple of security guards came by with guns. "Hold it right there!" they shouted pointing their guns at the leader.  
  
Jasmine looks at one of them. "Awe, but Guile was having fun!"  
  
"Fun's over, kid," the man said.  
  
Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "I'm twenty-one, I ain't no........"  
  
Veronica goes behind her sister and covers her mouth with her hand. "Shut up! You'll cause more trouble."  
  
The security guards pick up the leader and pull his mask over his head. He was a tanned man with black hair and glasses.  
  
Guile looks at him in confusion. "(Why does he look so familiar?)"  
  
The man looks at the fighters with anger. "I swear all of you will regret it!" About five guards pulled him inside.  
  
Wagner wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Well, we were dragged to Paris for nothing."  
  
"Not really," said Veronica. "Since we're here, how about we tour the city and shop as well."  
  
Ryu growled. He hates shopping.  
  
Jasmine heard his growl. "Don't worry, I'm not much of a shopper either." Then, she placed a finger on her bottom lip. "Although I could go for another ear piercing."  
  
"Again Jasmine!" cried Veronica. "You already got four in each ear."  
  
Jasmine put her hands on her hips. "Well look who's talking?! Don't you have a silver ball in your mouth?"  
  
Veronica spit her tongue out revealing her tongue piercing.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Fei-Long. "When did you get that?"  
  
"Last year," Veronica replied.  
  
"All right instead of looking at Veronica's tongue," said Ken. "Let's go around town."  
  
"Good, cause I'm starving!" said Wagner.  
  
All seven of them walked towards the city.  
  
***  
  
While Guile and Wagner went out to find a restaurant to eat at, Ken, Veronica, and Fei-Long dragged around Ryu and Jasmine at a Paris mall.  
  
Ken smiled at Veronica. "Because of my appreciation in joining Ryu and I in our journey, I'm going to by you something."  
  
Veronica smiled. "That's so sweet of you."  
  
Fei-Long narrowed his eyes. "What about me?"  
  
Veronica laughed. "Awe, Fei-Long want a little present?"  
  
Ken smirked and shrugged. "I get you something too, Fei-Long."  
  
"What about Jasmine?" asked Veronica. The three of them looked over at a bench where Ryu and Jasmine were. Ryu was dead asleep on the bench while Jasmine was sitting on the ground in a sitting position like she was meditating.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get her something too," Ken replied.  
  
They looked around the store. Veronica spotted her favorite store filled with clothes of her three favorite colors; black, red, and orange.  
  
Ken smiles. "So you're the gothic type, am I correct?"  
  
Veronica shrugs. "Sort of, I just like the front designs here and the colors." She looked around at all the clothes. She tried on a lot of them. In the end, she said, "I can't figure out which ones I want to buy."  
  
Ken smiles again. "I'll buy all of them for you."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. "That's so nice of you."  
  
Fei-Long started to get bored himself. "I'll be back," he said. He yawned and walked over to Ryu and Jasmine. Jasmine's eyes snapped opened.  
  
"Bored?" Fei-Long asked.  
  
"Hardly," Jasmine replied with sarcasm.  
  
Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. "Are they done yet?"  
  
"Nope, Veronica's one hell of a shopper," Fei-Long answered.  
  
He sat on the ground next to Jasmine. "What do you guys want to do while we wait?"  
  
Jasmine shrugs and Ryu just yawned.  
  
Then, Ken and Veronica step out of the store. "Next!" cried Veronica.  
  
Jasmine sighed as she got up. "Please, Veronica! No more shopping!"  
  
Veronica grinned. "I can't help myself."  
  
Jasmine sighed and dragged her feet towards her sister.  
  
"If you, Ryu, and now it looks like Fei-Long are so bored, why not get out of here and tour Paris. We'll meet you three right here in three hours." Veronica went into a whisper. "Nothing's going to happen. Fei-Long and Ryu will be with you."  
  
Jasmine sighed nervously and nodded.  
  
They all went their separate ways.  
  
Jasmine sort of trailed behind Ryu and Fei-Long and usually looked around Paris. She didn't really listen to Ryu and Fei-Long's conversation, but she was sure it was about martial arts.  
  
Then, she saw a posted ad saying:  
  
ROSE: TAROT CARD READER AND FORTUNE TELLER: VISIT TODAY!  
  
On the bottom was the address.  
  
Ryu and Fei-Long noticed Jasmine stopping in front of the pole. They walked next to her to read what she was reading.  
  
Fei-Long laughed. "You don't actually believe in that stuff, do you?"  
  
Jasmine turned to Fei-Long and raised an eyebrow. "You never know, but I was thinking maybe I could give it a try."  
  
Ryu shrugged. "As long as it doesn't involve shopping, I'll go."  
  
"Me too," replied Fei-Long.  
  
Jasmine ripped the ad off the pole. She stared at it for a minute. Then, she looked around the streets. She was surprised when she found the street she was looking for. "It's down this way." She began to walk towards the street. The two men followed her.  
  
They reach their destination and enter the place. It was a colorful place filled with flowers, artwork, and glass menageries. Beads hung from the ceilings and each entrance of the doors.  
  
Then, they heard a woman cry, "Come in Jasmine, I've been waiting for you."  
  
Jasmine stopped in her tracks. "How do you know my name?"  
  
The woman did not answer.  
  
Jasmine, Ryu, and Fei-Long shrugged as they entered the back room.  
  
Sitting in front of a round table was a woman, maybe in her thirties. She wore a purple dress and a yellow scarf over her shoulders. Her purple hair was up in a pony tail with a couple of strands lose, one of them falling over her face.  
  
"Sit down," she said with a warm smirk. "You have come to learn about your past."  
  
Jasmine stopped in her tracks again. "(Whoa! I guess she's going to save my oxygen today)" She sat down then, Ryu and Fei-Long following her.  
  
The woman looked at all three of them. "My name is Rose." She looked at the men. "You two must be Ryu and Fei-Long."  
  
The men were speechless.  
  
The woman put out a card. Coincidently, it was a blue monarch butterfly, but in front of it was a woman in what looks like an armor battle uniform from the 1500's (it looks like something out of 'Xena: Warrior Princess'). She held a sword high in the air.  
  
"A Princess Warrior you are," Rose said.  
  
"A Princess Warrior?" Fei-Long asked. "Didn't that weird guy back in Hong Kong say that to you when he saw the butterfly on your back?"  
  
Jasmine nodded.  
  
"This will be hard to believe," Rose continued. "You, along with your sister Veronica, were brought here by a time machine when the war in Ireland has worsen. A Princess Warrior is a young woman who fights for peace for a male warrior named Faxon. Any woman who was born with the blue monarch butterfly with green eyes is meant to be a Princess Warrior on her sixteenth birthday. Your real parents believed that it was safer for you and your sister to travel to the future and live a safe life. Enemies of Faxon were killing off any babies with the butterfly and their sisters."  
  
Suddenly, Jasmine stood up. "This is crap! What makes you think that I would believe all that?"  
  
Rose stayed quiet. She looked at the men. "May I speak to her alone?"  
  
Ryu and Fei-Long stood up. "All right," said Fei-Long. They walked to the front room.  
  
Rose looks at Jasmine. "It is all I know for now according to my tarot readings. There is one other thing that I wanted to tell you." Rose stood up.  
  
"(Well, she did find out our names before she even saw us)" Jasmine thought. "(Maybe if I asked her one more question before I let her continue)"  
  
"You wanted to ask me another question," Rose said. "About your stepmother."  
  
Jasmine's eyes widened.  
  
"She died of cancer, yes?"  
  
Jasmine lowered her eyes and slowly nodded. She now began to believe the psychic.  
  
Rose continued. "I wanted to tell you something before you go. I could read that something has happened to you and now you don't trust men. Don't ever let that get in the way. Your heart will be alone forever if you do. I've looked into both of your friends' hearts as well."  
  
Jasmine looked up at her. "You did?"  
  
Rose nodded. "I know you trust Fei-Long, but not Ryu, at least not yet. Ryu is a fine young man, someone anyone can trust. Let yourself trust him. Something special will come if you let yourself trust him, and of course the other men you are with through your journey."  
  
Deep inside, Rose was freaking Jasmine out, but she only bowed her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"Will you do that?" Rose asked.  
  
Jasmine looked up again. "It's pretty hard not to," she replied.  
  
"It won't be hard if you try." Rose sat down. "I'm sorry if I'm interfering with your personal life."  
  
Jasmine smirked. "It's okay, I'd do the same thing if I knew something about everyone."  
  
Rose smirked. "Very well."  
  
Jasmine turned to the exit. "Thank you for your help." Then, she exited the room.  
  
Jasmine spots Fei-Long and Ryu in the front. "(Ryu)" Jasmine thought. "(Of all people, why does Rose want me to trust him most?)" 


	7. The Young Trainee

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Just around the same time, Guile and Wagner were walking down the streets of Paris. "So," said Guile looking at his trainee. "Where do you want to eat for lunch?"  
  
"Any place where I don't have to eat things like cow's brains," Wagner replied.  
  
Guile had to laugh at that comment. He patted Wagner's back. "I think you get those at fancy restaurants."  
  
Then, Wagner's eyes became wide open. "Hey, look over there!" he cried. A huge grinned spread across his face. Guile looked at where he was looking and sighed.  
  
"No Wagner," Guile said. "We are not going to have lunch at a strip club."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Guile!" Wagner cried. "I'm old enough!"  
  
"Not old enough to be able to keep control."  
  
"Yes I can! I'll prove it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Wagner pouted. "Just because YOU'RE married, doesn't mean I can't have fun."  
  
"Well," Guile said. "You can have fun when you unite with Ryu and Fei- Long." Guile began walking. Wagner pouted and sighed loudly through his nose like a bull. He bowed his head, slumped his shoulders, and followed his trainer.  
  
Soon, they found a restaurant that both of them agreed to go to. They entered the casual place and sat down by the window.  
  
"Well, Wagner," Guile said. "You know that you only have two more years of training left. What do you think you want to do when you get out?"  
  
Wagner smiled. "Work with the Air Force and hopefully work along side with you like Nash."  
  
Guile sighed and smirked. He has trained Wagner for the last five years. Although Wagner could be a pain in the ass, he enjoyed training him and taking care of him since Wagner had no other place to live. All the time, he would tell Wagner his missions with his former rival Nash. Back when Wagner was a bigger troublemaker, the only way Guile could get him to calm down is to tell him stories about his missions. Wagner always listened with interest. Guile, however, never told him how Nash was killed. He felt that Wagner was not ready to hear the story of his last mission with Nash.  
  
A waitress came by and took their orders. Afterwards, Guile looked at Wagner. "You could be one big pain in the ass," he said. "But I got to admit, I don't think things would be the same without you."  
  
"Cool," Wagner said. He always looked up to Guile like a second father. How he got in this position was a long story..........  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Eleven-year-old Scott K. Wagner was eating dinner happily with his parents and older sister. His father was talking about his job, but it seemed like he was talking in riddles. His mother, who always worried about him, looked at her husband with concern.  
  
Scott just finished eating dinner. "I'm done," he said.  
  
His mother managed to smile at him. "Okay dear," she said. "Just put your dishes in the sink and do your homework."  
  
Scott nodded and placed his dishes in the sink. He looked at his family. They seemed depressed and stressed out. Scott sighed and left the kitchen. Just as he did, he heard his mother and sister scream. Scott ran toward the kitchen, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. There was a big man floating from the ground in the room. Green electric shocks floated around his body along with a rainbow colored aura. He wore a red army uniform, steel boots and gloves, a long gray cape, and a hat with a low visor in the front of his face. Scott will never forget the glowing white eyes.  
  
"Mr. Wagner," the man said. "It's good to see you together with your wife and daughter."  
  
Mr. Wagner stood up. "You leave my family out of this you demon! What do you want?"  
  
The man smirked, an evil smirk. The green shocks got bigger. "You've failed the mission I've given you. For failing, you will watch your family die."  
  
"You can't do this!" Mr. Wagner cried, but before he did anything, the man teleport behind Mrs. Wagner, took her by the neck and broke it.  
  
Scott wanted to scream, but he knew that his father would want him to stay in the other room.  
  
"Oh my God!" Mr. Wagner cried. He looked at his daughter. "Lisa, get out of here!"  
  
Lisa, with tears in her eyes, got up, but the man teleported in front of her. He grabbed her, lifted her up in the air, and snapped her neck with only one hand.  
  
"You bastard!" Mr. Wagner cried.  
  
The man only smirked, not showing any signs of sorrow. "And now Mr. Wagner..........your death." He teleported in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. He threw Mr. Wagner against the wall and lifted him up. The man tightened his grip around his neck cutting off his air supply.  
  
Between the loud shocks and Mr. Wagner's screams, no was able to hear Scott cry out, "DAD!! NO!!!"  
  
Scott knew that his father wanted him to get out of here. Scott stayed until his father went limp. Scott sprinted out of the house. Just as he was in the front yard, the house suddenly exploded. Scott dived into the street, went behind his father's car and covered his head. What he didn't realize was that the green shocks spread through the backyard and the front yard and over Scott. Scott felt a jolt in his body.  
  
Scott stood up and looked at his body. He gasped as he saw yellow electric shocks surrounding his body.  
  
"(What's happening to me?!") he thought to himself. Before he knew it, he fell forward and blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Wagner sighed. He never found out who killed his family and why. Another mystery to him was the shocks that covered his body. He never knew what they were.  
  
"Wagner," Guile said. "Eat your lunch, it's getting cold."  
  
Wagner looked down at his lunch, which consist of a hamburger and French fries. "Oh, whoa! I was daydreaming there for a minute."  
  
"Yeah, you were," Guile said. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Wagner grabbed his burger. "Nothing." He took a bite.  
  
After lunch, the Air Force trainer and trainee walked outside. "Where to now?" Wagner asked.  
  
"The others are at that mall downtown," Guile replied. "It's a fifteen minute walk so enjoy the exercise."  
  
Wagner nodded and began their walk.  
  
About five minutes later, Wagner began to feel pain in his stomach. He held on to it.  
  
Guile looked at him. "Stomach ache?" he asked. "Maybe your stomach isn't in the mood to digest your burger today."  
  
Wagner shook his head. "It's not that......." He ran into a nearby alley. Guile followed him.  
  
"Wagner, what's wrong?" Guile asked with concern.  
  
Wagner looked at his hand. Now they felt like they were boiling. "I don't know!" Suddenly, yellow shocks surrounded his hands. "What the...." Wagner said.  
  
Guile blue eyes widened. "What the hell is that?!" he cried.  
  
Then, Wagner had the urge to punch at something. "Guile!" Wagner cried. The men could hear the buzzing of the shocks now. "What's happening to me?! I have the urge to punch at something."  
  
"So," Guile said looking around. "Punch at that garbage bin over there."  
  
Wagner did so. As he did, the bin wasn't just knocked over. It literally shattered into a million pieces and turned into sand particles.  
  
Guile gasped. There was a moment of silence except for Wagner's breathing. Then Guile managed to say, "Holy smokes! Wagner.......how did you do that?"  
  
Wagner looked at his hands, his teeth clenched. "(I think it had something to do with that day)" he thought.  
  
***  
  
Guile and Wagner decided to not let the others know about what happened to Wagner unless it happens again. The seven friends met up at the mall. Veronica was loaded with at least twenty bags from different stores.  
  
"Well, I'd enjoy Paris," said Fei-Long. "But I say let's go somewhere new."  
  
Veronica looked at him. "Like where?" she asked.  
  
Fei-Long looked at his friends. "Well, you guys want to find the best street fighters and discover new moves, right? Well, I figured maybe we could go somewhere, well, un-usual."  
  
"Un-usual?" said Wagner. "I'd figure the food and the people here are pretty un-usual."  
  
"Well, you could be right, but I'd figured we go somewhere different."  
  
"I know," said Ken. "How about Japan."  
  
Ryu gave him the evil eye. "Hey! Japan's not unusual!"  
  
Ken laughed as the two best friends shoved each other lightly. "Calm down, Ryu, I was just kidding."  
  
"I know," said Jasmine. "How about Ukraine."  
  
"Ukraine?" asked Guile. "How is that unusual?"  
  
Jasmine shrugged. "I figured since it has an unusual name, it might be an unusual country."  
  
"That word 'unusual' it's really getting to me," said Wagner.  
  
"Okay then," said Ken. "Who agrees to go to Ukraine then?"  
  
Everyone smirked and nodded.  
  
Ken smiled. "We'll stay here for the night. Tomorrow it's off to Ukraine!"  
  
"Perfect," said Wagner with an evil grin. "Ryu, Fei-Long, I've got the perfect place for us to go to tonight."  
  
Guile closed his eyes and sighed. "(Great)" he thought. 


	8. Destiny

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Ryu, Fei-Long, and Wagner went to the Paris strip club Wagner found earlier that afternoon. Wagner and Fei-Long were having fun while Ryu stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe that any women could do something like that to themselves.  
  
What the three of them don't know is that one stripper took an interest in them. Her name is Destiny. She wanted to approach them, but her agent has told her not to go too close to any men. While she was dancing, Destiny overheard them talking about their next trip to the Ukraine.  
  
When her shift was over, Destiny went into the back room and dials a number on her cell phone. The person on the other line picks up.  
  
"I would like to book the next flight to Sylvania, Ukraine."  
  
***  
  
Sylvania, Ukraine:  
  
"Here we are, Sylvania, Ukraine," said Ken as they stepped outside the airport. "Were do we start?"  
  
"Let's find a tour guide and take the tour of the town," said Veronica.  
  
"Now where would we find a tour guide?" asked Guile.  
  
Veronica looked back inside the airport and finds a display full of brochures. "This might help," she said. She runs inside and looks through them. The others waited outside. Then, Veronica returns with a few brochures. The seven friends sit on the bleachers outside the airport and look through the brochures.  
  
"Hotels, restaurants, museums, so much to do," said Wagner.  
  
"Look at this place," said Ken pointing at the brochure he was looking at. Everyone looked at what Ken is pointing at. "This hotel holds seven bedrooms, a kitchen, and a den. It's twenty thousand dollars a night."  
  
"Expensive," said Fei-Long. "But let's go for it."  
  
They catch a bus, which took them to the hotel they want to stay at. They check in and go to their rooms on the top floor.  
  
"Holy smokes!" cried Jasmine when they entered in. "This place is like a palace, better than the hotel we stayed at last night." She jogs to the middle of the room. "Shotgun for biggest bedroom here!" She starts to look around.  
  
"I get the one with the balcony!" cried Fei-Long. Everyone scrambled around to get the best room. Every room is the same, but Fei-Long has the balcony so he was the one with the best room.  
  
Ken dials a number on the hotel's phone and asks for a tour guide. Everyone else was unpacking their things. Then, they all met up in the den and sat down.  
  
"How long do we plan to be here?" asked Wagner.  
  
"A week or two," replied Ken. "It should be enough to discover any new moves lurking around here."  
  
The phone suddenly rings. Ken picks it up. "Hello?..... Already?.. ...all right, thank you." He hangs up. "That was our tour guide, he'll be up in a few moments."  
  
Someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it!" cried Ryu. He jumps up from his chair and runs to the main door. He opens it. On the other side of the door he finds a young boy around Wagner's age, but he was different.  
  
Way different.  
  
The boy was pale and skinny, his dark hair all shaggy. He looked stressed out and tired.  
  
"Hello," the young boy said. "My name is Rovno, I'm your tour guide."  
  
Ken comes up from behind Ryu. "Hi, Rovno. Come on in."  
  
Rovno slowly walks into the hotel room. He looks around for a little bit. He looks at Ken. "Are you sure you want to tour this town?"  
  
"Of course," said Wagner. "You guys have a lot of stuff in these." He shows him the brochures.  
  
Rovno points at them. "Those are in the city. This hotel is the only rich place around here. Everything else.....well, you'll see."  
  
Everyone became a bit eerie. As Rovno walks out the door, everyone looks at each other in strange ways.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Guile. They walk out the door.  
  
Standing on the balcony was Destiny herself. She had followed the seven friends all the way to the hotel. She wore very dark cloak covering every part of her, even her face.  
  
As soon as she heard the door close, she steps into a bedroom. She tightly shuts the curtains making the room completely dark. She removes the hood of the cloak revealing her long curly black hair and perfect complexion.  
  
She looks around the room and smirks. "Tonight, they will become my love slaves." She smiles showing off her fangs.  
  
***  
  
The seven friends thought that they would tour a beautiful town, but all they were seeing was nearly nothing. They saw a few broken buildings and a couple of restaurants, but that was about it.  
  
"Ken," whispered Fei-Long. "What kind of town is this?"  
  
"Hey," Ken replied. "Don't look at me, it was Jasmine's idea to come here."  
  
Jasmine heard this and looks at Ken and Fei-Long. "Hey, we didn't have to come to this town, we could've gone to a city or something."  
  
That's when an old man suddenly came up to them so fast they didn't see him coming. "Get out of here!" the old man cried. Everyone except Rovno looked at him in horror.  
  
"And exactly why?" asked Guile.  
  
"Get out of here!" the old man repeated. "This town is crazy!"  
  
He walks closer to the group. Some of the fighters could smell his foul body odor.  
  
"I think it's you who's crazy," said Wagner covering his nose.  
  
"This town is filled with creatures of the night!" said the old man. "You all must leave now!" He reaches over to Jasmine and grabs her arm.  
  
Jasmine growled. "Get off me you loon!!" she cried. Before she threw a punch, someone else punches the old man hard in the face. Jasmine turns around seeing Ryu's fist in the air. The old man falls to the ground. All he did was hold the part of his face where he was hit.  
  
Veronica bit the bottom of her lip expecting Jasmine to start cursing out like crazy. She knew that her little sister only wants to deal with things by herself and doesn't want anyone's help.  
  
But all Jasmine did was stare at Ryu in shock. Ryu put his fist down, looks at her and smiles. "Umm, I figured that I could save you one punch for one day, just incase we get into a real street fight later on."  
  
"Sure," said Wagner.  
  
Jasmine only nodded.  
  
"Shall we continue the tour," said Rovno.  
  
Ryu looks at the young tour guide. "Yes, we shall."  
  
***  
  
The sky is dark outside their hotel. All seven fighters were fast asleep.  
  
In Fei-Long's room, he was sleeping away. The closet door opens. Destiny creeps out of the closet.  
  
She whispers out loud, "So, what a coincidence that I would end up in one of their rooms." She quietly closes the closet door. She tip toes towards Fei-Long's bed so quietly that even if Fei-Long was awake, he would've never heard it.  
  
She bends down to him smiling staring at his face. Then, she looks at his neck. "All I have to do is put the love potion, which is in my fangs, right into your veins." She bends closer and opens her mouth. She gets ready to cover his mouth knowing that he would wake up from the bite.  
  
Veronica, who was next door, snaps open her eyes. She sits up clutching onto her sheets. She scans the room with her eyes.  
  
She raises one eyebrow. "(I could've sworn I heard a muffle)" she thought to herself. She looks at the wall, which separated her room from Fei- Long's. She listens again, wondering if the muffle sound would come back.  
  
After a while, Veronica shrugs. "Must be my imagination," she said out loud. She lies back down and falls back asleep. 


	9. Discovery

Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken's eyes snap open. Last night, he could've sworn he heard someone lurking around in another room.  
  
"(It was probably a dream)" he thought.  
  
He looked at the time. It was eight o'clock in the morning. He was probably the first person to get up. He knew that Wagner, Veronica, and Jasmine sleep late, Guile would be up within a half hour, Ryu and Fei-Long in an hour.  
  
"(Well,)" Ken thought. "(Might as well make everyone breakfast.)"  
  
Ken sits up from his bed and stretches his arms out. He let out a big yawn before getting up. He puts on a black robe before leaving the room. As he gets out of the room, he heard footsteps down the hallway.  
  
"(Hmm, someone's actually up)" he thought again. Ken started walking down the hallway. When he turned a corner, he spots Ryu a few yards down. His back was turned to him.  
  
"Morning Ryu," Ken said. He starts walking up to him. "I'm surprised you're up. I was about to go into the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone."  
  
Ryu turned to Ken...........revealing something disturbing.  
  
Ken gasp. "Ryu?"  
  
Ryu's eyes were white. The iris' and the pupils were gone.  
  
"Ryu!" Ken cried. He ran closer to him and starts shaking his shoulders. "Snap out of it! What's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
Suddenly, a door nearby flies open. Ken sees Fei-Long coming out of his room.  
  
"Fei-Long!" Ken cried. "Something's wrong with Ryu!" Ken started walking up to him, but then stopped in his tracks. Fei-Long's eyes were just like Ryu's.  
  
"Fei-Long, your eyes!" Ken cried.  
  
Then, he heard a loud smash. Ken turned around towards the noise. One of the other doors shattered into a million pieces. Wagner stood there, his fist engulfed by yellow electric shocks. Ken saw the shattered door. He gasped when he saw that the door was shattered enough to turn into sand.  
  
"Wagner?" Ken said. Wagner's eyes were the same.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Ken asked. "Whatever it is, snap out of it!"  
  
Wagner walks up to him. The yellow shocks were only in sparks. Wagner throws a punch at Ken. Ken flies across the hallway. He hits the opposite wall and becomes unconscious.  
  
***  
  
"Ken? Ken, wake up!" Ken heard as he began to wake up.  
  
Ken slowly opened his eyes and looks up. Guile stood above him his hand on his shoulder. "What happened here?"  
  
Ken looked at Guile's eyes. They were blue like they should be.  
  
Ken sat up a little. "It's Ryu, Fei-Long, and Wagner. Something happened to them."  
  
Guile helped him up. "Rest for an hour or so, then you can tell me what happened." Guile looks around. "Where's Veronica and Jasmine?"  
  
Ken's eyes became wide opened. "I wonder if something happened to them too."  
  
They ran down the hallway. Ken went into Veronica's room. Veronica was fast asleep. Ken touched her shoulder. "Wake up," he said.  
  
Veronica opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Ken sighed of relief as he saw her blue eyes.  
  
"Ken," Veronica said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Something happened," Ken replied. "We're going to talk about it in the den."  
  
Meanwhile, Guile runs into Jasmine's room. She was snoring away. Guile knew not to touch her, but how was he going to wake her up?  
  
"Jasmine!" Guile called out. Jasmine didn't reply.  
  
Guile shook the bed. "Jasmine! Wake up!"  
  
Jasmine still snored away.  
  
"Damn it!" he cried. He took a pillow and hit her head with it a couple of times. Jasmine still snored away. Then, Guile saw a cup of water on the table. He took it and poured the water on her head.  
  
She still snored away.  
  
Guile growled. He took the alarm clock and let it ring for a minute.  
  
Jasmine still snored away.  
  
Guile turned on the TV and blasted it to the highest volume.  
  
Jasmine still snores.  
  
Guile growled and threw the remote away. "Damn, she's a good sleeper!" He opened the curtains, but that of course didn't help.  
  
Veronica and Ken come into the room.  
  
Guile looks at them. "She's a good sleeper."  
  
Veronica laughed. "I know a trick," she said. She bends towards her little sister and just stared at her.  
  
After a minute, Jasmine's green eyes snapped opened.  
  
"Morning little sister," Veronica said.  
  
Jasmine looked at the time. Then, she took a pillow and hit her sister's head.  
  
"Ow!!" Veronica cried. "What was that for?"  
  
"For waking me up before nine a.m."  
  
"Jasmine," said Guile. "We have important business right now. Something happened last night."  
  
Jasmine stood up quickly. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute," said Ken. "Let's go into the kitchen."  
  
As Veronica makes breakfast, Ken tells his friends what happened to Ryu, Fei-Long, and Wagner.  
  
Guile was shocked when Ken told him about the yellow electric shocks on Wagner's fist and the shattered door.  
  
Guile knew his friends would find out about Wagner's powers eventually. "I don't know how he got that. He believed it had something to do with the murderer who killed his family." Guile gasped. He knew that the last sentence he said shouldn't have been said at all.  
  
Veronica turned to Guile. "His family was killed?"  
  
"He never talks about it so I don't know too much about it. I only knew since I had to look through documents about him when I first trained him. Supposedly, a murderer came in, broke his parents' and sister's neck, and exploded the house. Wagner escaped before the murderer saw him. He doesn't know if the murderer was ever caught."  
  
"That's horrible," said Jasmine.  
  
"Yeah, but let's not think that right now," Guile said. "Right now, trying to figure out what happened to Ryu, Fei-Long, and Wagner is important."  
  
"I think there was someone in the house last night," said Veronica. Her sister and friends turn to her. "I woke up and I could've sworn something was going on in Fei-Long's room. I thought it was my imagination so I went back to sleep."  
  
"After what I saw," said Ken. "That was definitely not your imagination." He stood up. "I think they're processed or something, like what happened to Chun-Li."  
  
"What happened?" asked Jasmine. Ken realized that no one knew the story.  
  
"Well, when Ryu and I were on our travels seven years ago, we met up with Chun-Li in Spain when her father was receiving a special award for his investigation against Ashura. Afterwards, we went to a bullfighting show, and one of the fighters, Vega, saw Chun-Li and took an interest in her. That night, he went into her hotel room and put a spell on her. It made Chun-Li fall in love with him. I had to go through a bloody battle in order to save her."  
  
"What happened after that?" Veronica asked.  
  
Ken didn't reply. What happened after his battle with Vega was something he didn't want to tell Veronica and Jasmine, at least not yet.  
  
Guile looks at Ken knowing what did happen after that. He stood up. "All right, I have an idea. How about we go into town and ask around."  
  
"About what?" asked Jasmine.  
  
Guile shrugs. "I don't know, but hopefully, whatever we ask will help us understand why Ryu, Fei-Long, and Wagner are acting the way they are."  
  
***  
  
As the four friends walk out of the lobby, they hear a voice. "Where are you off to today?" They turned around. They recognized their tour guide Rovno from last night.  
  
Ken smiles. "Hey Rovno. Say, are you available to give another tour right now?"  
  
Rovno nodded.  
  
"Great," Ken replied. "Instead of showing us where everything is, how about you tell us about the history of Sylvania."  
  
Rovno's dark eyes became wide opened. "The history of Sylvania? Are you sure you want to know."  
  
Guile, knowing Ken's intentions, nodded at Rovno. "Yes. We really want to know more about this town."  
  
Rovno sighs. "If you say so." He walks outside. The four friends follow him. They walk to the other side of town. They stop in front of a small building.  
  
"The history of Sylvania lies in this museum," Rovno said.  
  
Jasmine scratches her chin. "That's a pretty small building for a museum."  
  
"Sylvania doesn't have too much," Rovno said. "Except for what's in there." He looks at them seriously. "Be prepared. I hope your stomachs are strong."  
  
Everyone nodded. Rovno leads them into the museum.  
  
The museum was only one small room, about 30 feet in length and 50 feet in width. There were pictures on the wall and displays in glasses.  
  
Everyone looked around the museum. There were pictures of vampires sucking mortal's blood, their weapons, and mortal's weapons. Veronica noticed a coffin in the back. She walks up to it and sees a skeleton with fangs. A dagger was placed where the heart should be.  
  
"(No wonder you need a strong stomach)" Veronica thought as she turned around.  
  
"So," said Guile. "I guess you can consider this a vampire town."  
  
"Yes," Rovno said. "The vampires only come out at night......except one. She goes by the name Destiny." He points at a painting of the vampiress. "She's been a vampire for two hundred years at least. Her lover who became a vampire after another vampire killed him killed her. She searches for worthy men every night so they can become her love slave."  
  
Veronica narrowed her eyes. "So maybe that's what happened to the others." She gasped. "If so, then why didn't she get Ken and Guile?"  
  
"I know," said Ken. "She must've been at that strip club back in Paris they went to."  
  
"I told Wagner not to go there," Guile said.  
  
"If so, then why was she there?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Destiny searches all of Europe and Asia for worthy men. She'll only choose one. Legend has it that she has not found a worthy man yet."  
  
Suddenly, Jasmine screamed out, "I should've known!"  
  
They turned to her. Jasmine was looking at a plaque.  
  
"What is it?" asked Guile.  
  
Jasmine turned to them. "This plaque here is the history of the town itself. This town used to be called something else before they re-named it Sylvania. Sylvania is short for the town's original name......Transylvania." 


	10. Fighting A Vampire

Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Later that night, Ken, Guile, Veronica, and Jasmine made their way back to their hotel.  
  
Guile looks over at Veronica. He saw sadness in her eyes. He touches her shoulder. "Don't worry, Veronica. Everything will be all right."  
  
Veronica sighed. "Who knows what really happened to them. Ever since we found out what this town is really all about, I became scared for them." She looks into Guile's eyes. "Aren't you worried about Wagner?"  
  
Guile laughed a little. "Wagner's a trooper. He can get through anything."  
  
The friends made their way up the elevator. Then, Ken looks up with concern on his face.  
  
Jasmine noticed this. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ken's brown eyes narrowed. "Guys.......I think we're about to run into trouble."  
  
The elevator door opens. They walk towards their hotel room. Ken quickly opens it with his key. They go into the room. In then den, four figures sat on the couches.  
  
The friends recognize three of them.  
  
"Ryu!" Ken cried.  
  
"Wagner!" Guile cried.  
  
"Fei-Long!" cried Veronica.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Jasmine asked looking at the forth figure.  
  
The figure stood up. The moon's glow through the window showed her face. "I've been expecting you four."  
  
"What have you done to our friends?" Veronica demanded.  
  
The woman laughed. "Nothing yet. All I did was put a little love spell on your friends."  
  
Jasmine gasped realizing who this woman is from the pictures back at the small museum and what Rovno told them. "Destiny," she growled.  
  
"Guess you do know me after all," Destiny said. "You four are nothing but an interference in my mission. Now I'm going to kill all you in just one bite." She grins showing off her fangs.  
  
Veronica gets into her fighting stance. "I'll show you!" She runs over to Destiny. She jumps up and aims her foot at her.  
  
To her surprise, Destiny blocks the move. Veronica steps back as soon as she lands back on the ground. Destiny gets into a fighting stance and smirks. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I don't know how to fight like you humans."  
  
Jasmine gets into a fighting stance. "Need help, big sister?" she asked.  
  
Veronica smirks. "Sure, little sister."  
  
Jasmine looks at Guile and Ken. "You guys watch the, well, guys. We'll take care of this."  
  
The two men look at each other. Ken shrugs. Rarely was there a time when the girls would fight and the men would be on the sidelines.  
  
The sisters run towards Destiny and both did a roundhouse kick. Destiny blocks both kicks. She takes Veronica's leg and flips her over. Veronica landed with a hard thud.  
  
Jasmine starts throwing punches at Destiny. Destiny blocks all of them.  
  
"(Man she's good!)" Jasmine thought. "(I've never seen any women fight like this before.)"  
  
Destiny manages to slug Jasmine. Jasmine lets out a loud gasp.  
  
Veronica gets up and runs back towards Destiny. As Jasmine falls to the ground, Destiny throws a punch at Veronica. Veronica blocks every move Destiny throws at her. Then, Veronica finds an opening and does a karate chop right at the base of Destiny's ribs. The wind was knocked out of Destiny (A/N: if she has any air in her lungs) giving Veronica a chance to strike. With her palms open, Veronica throws kung-fu punches at her.  
  
Jasmine slowly gets up holding on to her stomach.  
  
"Are you sure you girls don't need help?" Jasmine heard Guile say.  
  
Jasmine turned to him and smirk. "We'll be fine. If we need help, we'll let you know." She manages to get on her feet. She takes a deep breath.  
  
Destiny then takes two of her fingers, one on each hand, and presses either side of Veronica's neck where her pulse was hard and fast. Veronica screams in pain. She falls to the ground holding on to her neck.  
  
"Veronica!!!" Jasmine cried and rapidly throws series of punches at Destiny. She managed to break Destiny's block and punch her a few times in the face.  
  
Ken and Guile run over to Veronica and bend over to her. "Veronica! Are you okay?" Ken asked.  
  
The two men were surprised to see that Veronica is still alive from the last blow she received. Obviously, Destiny didn't deliver the blow hard enough to kill her. "I'm all right," she said. "But that was just too painful. I don't think I can go on."  
  
Guile picks Veronica up and brings her to an empty couch. "Just rest for a little while."  
  
Jasmine jumps back a little. "That's for nearly killing my sister!!"  
  
Destiny hisses and runs after Jasmine. She throws a series of punches at her. Jasmine was only able to block the first few blows. She then missed Destiny's fist and was hit square in the jaw. The next blow hit Jasmine to her head. Jasmine tumbles back but still keeps her balance.  
  
Jasmine returns to her fighting stance. "Okay, I never ask anyone this, but I would love a little assistance from one of you guys."  
  
Guile gets into a fighting stance. "I'll be glad to help."  
  
Ken rolls his eyes. "I wanted to fight!"  
  
"Oh boo-hoo!" Jasmine said. "How about this, Ken......I get knocked out, you can fight next."  
  
Ken shrugs.  
  
Guile runs towards Destiny and throws a series of punches at her. Destiny blocks all of them.  
  
"(Damn, she's good!)" Guile thought.  
  
Then, Destiny performs a roundhouse kick knocking Guile to the side, but he still remains his balance.  
  
Jasmine runs at Destiny. Destiny quickly back kicks her right at Jasmine's ribs. Jasmine jumps back. Then, she performs a cartwheel kick hitting Destiny's face.  
  
Jasmine jumps back. Then, her face lit up. "Ken! Take over, I have an idea."  
  
"All right," Ken said happily getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Jasmine begins running towards the kitchen. As she did, she passes Ryu, Fei-Long, and Wagner. Jasmine stares at Ryu for a brief moment. She sighs thinking about all the nice things he's done for her, even when he touched her arm just to help her up.  
  
"(Don't worry)" Jasmine thought. "(You guys will be free soon.)"  
  
"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!!!!" Ken cried out. He jumps in the air and performs his hurricane kick rapidly hitting Destiny in the face a few times.  
  
Suddenly, Destiny teleports towards Veronica and grabs her up from the couch.  
  
"Veronica!" Ken cried.  
  
Destiny aims her fangs at Veronica's neck. Veronica was still weak from the blow she received but she was fully aware of what was going on. The two men watch her tremble with fear.  
  
Destiny hisses. "You fools didn't think I could teleport, did you? You also think that I was going to kill this girl that first time? Well, I purposely made her weak rather than kill her so you two can watch me slowly suck the life right out of her."  
  
"You're sick!" Ken cried. "Let her go!"  
  
Destiny laughs. "I don't think so."  
  
Guile and Ken run after Destiny but then find out that their feet were stuck to the ground.  
  
"Sh**!!" cried Guile. "She used some sort of magic to do this!"  
  
"You're telling me!" Ken said.  
  
Destiny laughs again. "Say goodbye to your friend." She brings her fangs closer to Veronica's neck.  
  
"Oh Destiny!" everyone heard Jasmine say. "I have a little present for you."  
  
Jasmine holds up a palm-size garlic.  
  
Destiny drops Veronica and screams in agony just by the sight of the garlic. Veronica tumbles to the ground. The spell was broken for Guile and Ken.  
  
Jasmine laughs evilly as she runs closer to Destiny. Destiny runs to the corner.  
  
"What's wrong Destiny?" Ken asked. "Can't teleport?"  
  
That's when they heard a couple of loud thumps. Guile, Ken, and Jasmine turn around. Ryu, Fei-Long, and Wagner were now laying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"All of Destiny's powers are gone just by that little garlic," said Guile.  
  
Jasmine turns back to Destiny. "There are a few ways to kill a vampire. The obvious is sunlight, but it's nearly midnight and I'm too tired to wait. Then there's stabbing them in the heart, but I think that requires a special knife or something. Then there's decapitation, but I don't want to make this hotel more of a mess than it already is. So, there was only one other option left. Hopefully, this myth is true."  
  
She throws the garlic right at Destiny's face.  
  
Destiny shrieks in agony as the garlic hits her skin. Jasmine runs back towards Guile and Ken. Fire started to flare on her skin. She burned until there was nothing left of her.  
  
Guile looks at Jasmine. "You a lot about vampires do you?"  
  
Jasmine shrugs. "Sort of."  
  
Ken runs towards Veronica who was still awake. Guile and Jasmine follow.  
  
"Veronica," Jasmine said with a worried-like tone in her voice.  
  
Veronica looks at her sister and manages to smile. "I'm all right now. I think I can get up."  
  
Jasmine and Ken help her get up. As soon as Veronica got on her feet, they hear Guile gasp. "Wagner!"  
  
The other gasps as well. They run over to where their three friends lay.  
  
Veronica runs over to Fei-Long. "Fei-Long!" she cried shaking his shoulder. Then, she heard him groan.  
  
Fei-Long slowly lifted his head up. "Wha.......what happened?"  
  
Ken smirks seeing that Fei-Long's eyes are normal.  
  
Wagner slowly gets up as well. "Whoa! I have a headache."  
  
"You're all right now," said Guile. "We'll tell you all about it tomorrow."  
  
Wagner looks at Guile. "What happened? Last thing I remember, some pretty lady bit my neck and then I was out."  
  
"Ryu!" everyone heard Jasmine cry. "Guys he's not waking up!"  
  
Ken crawls over to Ryu. "Ryu! Wake up."  
  
Jasmine slaps him hard across the face. Ryu wakes up and blinks a few times. "Ow!" he cried.  
  
Veronica looks at Jasmine. "You love slapping guys do you?"  
  
Jasmine laughs. "They need it sometimes."  
  
Ryu slowly gets up. "What the heck happened?"  
  
Jasmine smiles. "We'll tell you tomorrow. Right now you guys need some rest."  
  
Wagner rubs the back of his neck. "Did we, like, have a bad hangover or something?"  
  
Guile and Ken laughed at that comment. "No Wagner, you didn't."  
  
"Damn," Wagner said. "I was hoping that was the case."  
  
Veronica throws her arms around Fei-Long. "You're okay now."  
  
Fei-Long hugged her back even though he has no idea what's going on.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Jasmine throws her arms around Ryu. "Yeah, you guys are okay now." She whispers in Ryu's ear. "Go ahead, I trust you."  
  
Ryu smirks and hugs her back. Whatever he did, he was glad to finally earn her trust.  
  
Wagner huffs. "What? I don't get a hug?"  
  
"You will," Ken said with an evil grin. "By us!" He and Guile run over to him to give him a big hug.  
  
"Ack!! No!" Wagner cried. Guile grabs him and gives him a big bear hug. "This is what you asked for and that's what you're going to get."  
  
"No!! Help!! Rape!!" Wagner cried. Everyone couldn't stop laugh, even Jasmine.  
  
Guile lets go of Wagner who tumbles to the ground. "All right guys, first thing in the morning, we're taking the next flight out of here."  
  
"Definitely," said Veronica. "But where."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ken said. He walks over to the coffee table. "We got some mail before from someone." He looks at the letter. "Wow! You guys, it's from Chun-Li."  
  
"I was wondering about her," said Jasmine.  
  
Ken opens the letter and reads it. After reading, he looks at his friends. "Speak of the Devil. She wants us to take the next flight to England tomorrow. She and her husband Liang just finished the Taiwan investigation and now are vacationing in England. They want us to be there."  
  
"Awesome," said Fei-Long. "Looks like our next destination is England."  
  
"Yup," Ken said. "So tomorrow, we pack our bags. Rest up everybody, especially from tonight."  
  
"What happened?" Wagner asked.  
  
"We'll tell you tomorrow," Guile said.  
  
Wagner huffed again.  
  
"England, here we come!" Jasmine cried. 


	11. Mason Storm, and the Awakening

(A/N: In this chapter features another original character created by Edgar who will appear in my next fic "Street Fighter: Raging Storm." Please let me know what you think of him.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
London, England  
  
"Whew, we made it," said Ken. "No more worrying about vampires crawling around."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Fei-Long.  
  
The plane that was heading for its destination, England, has finally arrived at the London International Airport.  
  
As the plane lands, Jasmine starts feeling an electric sensation in the pit of her stomach.......literally. She holds on to her stomach and grunts in pain softly.  
  
Veronica, who was sitting next to her, heard her grunt. She turns to her sister. "You're getting that feeling again, are you?"  
  
Jasmine looks at her. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as usual."  
  
"We've got to find out what this is eventually."  
  
"I know. Ever since I was nearly raped when that shot was put in me, this has been happening to me. I haven't even felt this since we landed in Hong Kong."  
  
"You're right," Veronica replied.  
  
That's when the intercom goes off. "Attention all first class passengers. Please begin to exit the plane. Welcome home or enjoy your trip."  
  
The seven friends step out of the plane. They see Chun-Li waiting at the gate.  
  
They walk over to her. "I've felt like I haven't seen you in ages," said Veronica smiling.  
  
"How was the investigation in Taiwan?" asked Ryu.  
  
Chun-Li smiles. "The mission was accomplished. The men who started the mass murders were arrested." She then points to a tall Chinese man next to her. "Everyone, I would like for you too meet my husband, Liang. Liang, these are my friends Ken, Ryu, Veronica, Jasmine, Fei-Long, Guile, and Wagner."  
  
As everyone else said hi, Wagner huffs. "Nice, you introduce me last."  
  
Guile looks at his trainee. "Just be quiet."  
  
That's when they heard someone cry, "Hey! He has my purse!" Then, three men start running towards the other side of the airport.  
  
Jasmine grins. "More action for us."  
  
The nine of them start chasing after the three men.  
  
"Get back here!" cried Ken.  
  
"Stop!" cried Ryu.  
  
"Police!" Wagner cried.  
  
"Wagner be quiet!" replied Veronica.  
  
That's when somebody jumps in front of the three men just near the exit. "Going somewhere?" the man asked. He was dressed in an American FBI uniform. His black hair with thin white streaks hangs just above his crystal blue eyes and was probably in his mid-twenties. He held a baton in his big hands.  
  
The three men try to back away, but the young man scissor kicks two of them. The one who was holding the purse begins running away, but as he passes Wagner, Wagner puts his arm out. The man smacks hard right into Wagner's arm knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Way to go Wagner!" cried Jasmine as Guile picks up the man and holds him.  
  
The young man back kicks one man and throws series of punches at the other. One punch manages to knock the second man out.  
  
The other man tries to run away. As he does, the young man puts out his baton in front of him. Suddenly, a lightning bolt comes out of the baton grabbing hold of the criminal.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Wagner with his eyes wide opened. "How did he do that?" His friends were wide-eyed too.  
  
The young man lifts the baton high in the air bringing the man with him. Then, he swings it a little. The bolt disappears sending the man crashing through the airport window.  
  
"Memories," said Veronica remembering the incident in Paris.  
  
The young man turns to the ten friends. Then Chun-Li cried out, "Mason Storm?"  
  
The young man looks at her. "Chun-Li."  
  
"Hey!" cried Fei-Long. "It IS Mason Storm!"  
  
"Mason!" cried Veronica.  
  
Mason looks at the three of them. "Wow, I can't believe it!"  
  
Chun-Li and Veronica gave Mason a hug while he and Fei-Long high-fived. "Small world after all," Mason said.  
  
"You guys know him?" asked Ken.  
  
"Of course," replied Fei-Long. "He trained with us back in the day. Mason is now one of the best FBI agents in the world."  
  
"This is such an exciting reunion!" cried Chun-Li clapping her hands. "I have an idea. Why don't we all celebrate and go to a restaurant tonight."  
  
"Great idea," said Ken.  
  
***  
  
That night, the ten friends go to a casual restaurant in the middle of London.  
  
After they finish ordering their foods, Ken looks at Mason. "So, you're from America too? What part?"  
  
Mason looks at the multi-millionaire. "I'm originally from Portland, Oregon, but I live in Miami Florida now. I work as an FBI agent there."  
  
"And what brings you here?" asked Veronica.  
  
"I'm doing an investigation with Delta Red. Seems that there is some drug- smuggling going on."  
  
"Damn smugglers these days," said Guile. "When are they going to learn?"  
  
"Beats me," Mason replied.  
  
After another fifteen minutes of conversations, their dinners arrive. Everyone became wide-eyed over Ryu's dinner.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Wagner.  
  
"Ribs my friend," Ryu replied. The ribs had to be about a foot long. Ryu begins to dig in.  
  
"Don't mind him," said Ken to Mason. "My friend has a very big appetite."  
  
"I see," Mason replied.  
  
"I'm surprised that he's not fat yet," said Veronica.  
  
"I can't even eat two of those ribs," said Jasmine.  
  
Ryu looks up at everyone. "Could you please not stare at me while I eat."  
  
"Sorry," said Chun-Li. Everyone begins to dig into their own food.  
  
After the meal, Ryu wipes his face with a napkin. "That's the best meal ever. Who's in for dessert?"  
  
Everyone else was holding their stomachs.  
  
"I think I'll pass," said Liang.  
  
"Me too," replied Guile.  
  
While that, two men pass by both workers at the restaurant. One was holding a radio and the other was holding a pitcher full of water. Neither one of them was watching where they were going and ended up crashing into each other. The water spills onto the radio, which was on. It sends electric sparks. The radio hits Jasmine electrocuting her for a second.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!!" she cried out. She falls back towards the floor and becomes unconscious.  
  
"Jasmine!!" cried Ken. The friends make their way towards their friend. She lays there not moving.  
  
"Somebody get help!!" cried Ryu.  
  
Veronica begins shaking her sister's shoulder. "Wake up!" Then she slaps her hard across the face.  
  
Jasmine's eyes snap open.  
  
There was only a second when everyone was relieved......until they looked at Jasmine's eyes. The iris and pupils were gone. Her eyes were glowing blue.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Wagner.  
  
Suddenly, Jasmine starts twitching. Then, she sits up her teeth clenched.  
  
"What the hell is going on with her?" asked Mason.  
  
Suddenly, Jasmine's body was surrounded by blue electric shocks. She holds up her hands. An electric ball that looks like energy floats between her hands.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. "(Could that be what I think it is?)" he thought.  
  
"Look out!!" cried Fei-Long. He grabs Veronica and the two hide behind a table. The others follow.  
  
Jasmine pushes her hands out. The energy flies out of her hands. Everyone sees that the energy is electronic and shaped like a butterfly. The electric energy crashes through the window and up into the dark sky.  
  
Jasmine's eyes become normal again. She collapses onto the floor breathing hard.  
  
"Jasmine!" cried Veronica. Everyone runs back towards her again.  
  
Jasmine was awake when they got to her. "Are you okay?" asked Ryu.  
  
She was pouring with sweat and she was shaking. "What happened to me? I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't control it."  
  
Ken and Ryu look at each other. "Ryu," said Ken. "Do you think this is part of something like Hadouken?"  
  
Ryu shrugs. "I don't know, but it really does look similar to it."  
  
They look back at Jasmine. She gets herself back up. "Veronica, when that was happening to me, I felt that electric sensation in the pit of my stomach. Maybe that shot gave me this power, and all it needs is for me to get even a minor shock in order for this to work." She lays back down feeling dizzy. "I couldn't control it. What if it happens to me again?"  
  
Ken looks at Ryu. "You're the only person alive who can help her."  
  
Ken was right. Ryu has once been in her place seven years ago. At that time, he had no one to turn to in order to control his own powers. Ryu was probably the only person in the world who knows about this type of power, Hadou. Definitely, he was the only person to help Jasmine.  
  
"Let's get back to the hotel," said Guile. Veronica and Fei-Long help Jasmine up.  
  
"(First thing tomorrow morning,)" Ryu thought. "(I'll help her control this.)" 


	12. Cho Hadouken

(A/N: I'm still a bit shaky about the Hadou technique so anything I write here is not going to be fully accurate.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
The next morning, Ryu, Veronica, and Mason are awake while the others are still sleeping.  
  
"I hate to say this," said Mason. "But I'm going to get going soon because I've got to finish the investigation here."  
  
"Where do you think you'll be going next?" asked Veronica.  
  
"Not sure," Mason replied. "I'll probably go back to America or something." He looks at his watch. "Whoa! I'm going to be late." He hugs Veronica. "Tell Chun-Li and Fei-Long that it is good to see them again and I wish that I could stay longer to at least say good-bye."  
  
"All right," Veronica replied. Mason grabs his baton and makes his way out the door.  
  
"He's a pretty busy guy so you have to excuse him for rushing out," Veronica said to Ryu. Then a worried look appears on her face.  
  
Ryu notices this. "What's wrong Veronica?"  
  
Veronica sighs and looks at Ryu. "I'm really worried about Jasmine. After last night, I became afraid for her. She said that she has no control over that thing she shot out."  
  
"I think I know what it is," Ryu said. "There is a power technique called Hadou that I learned in my travels seven years ago. It looks pretty similar to Jasmine's powers."  
  
Veronica's blue eyes become wide. "You mean you can shoot out energy like that as well?"  
  
"Yes, except my power does not have the electricity Jasmine has. I know a way that I can help her. This afternoon, I'm going to help her control this."  
  
Veronica puts a hand over Ryu's. "Thank you so much. I just hope that Jasmine will be all right in the end."  
  
***  
  
That afternoon, Ryu takes Jasmine a few miles outside of London in a grassy field. The place seemed abandoned. A resident told Ryu about this place and he feels that it's the perfect place to help Jasmine with her new powers. Ryu is wearing his white karate gi while Jasmine is wearing her white tank top, blue jeans, and ADIDAS sneakers.  
  
The winds blow softly making the climate cool. Jasmine's long hair lightly flies with the wind.  
  
"So you know about this power?" Jasmine asked.  
  
Ryu looks at her. Her eyes are filled with so much concern and worry.  
  
"Yes," Ryu replied. "It's a technique I learned called Hadou. My Hadou is an energy that is collected from different types of energy from the environment. I learned the Hadou when I was in India."  
  
"Who taught you?"  
  
"His name is Dhalsim. He told Ken and I about the different kinds of Ki energies. Hadou is the one I mastered of course. There are different types of Ki to master. You're very lucky to meet me because I'm the only living person in the world who knows about Hadou."  
  
Jasmine gasps. "So you had to learn Hadou by yourself."  
  
"Yeah, but I pulled through. Before I went to India, I was in Hong Kong when I met this old man at the mall and he was really sick. He wanted to go somewhere private. Then he was surrounded by this blue energy and it all falls to his hands. He swallows it and it explodes in his stomach. It was his way of curing himself of his sickness. He brought me to his restaurant that afternoon and his explained to me about the technique. It was there that I learned the breathing technique of the Hadou. When I went to India, I knew how to summon it, but I didn't know how to control it."  
  
"But for me," Jasmine said. "It just came out of nowhere."  
  
"But you do have the ability to summon it, that's for sure. Controlling it is a different story, but I found a way to do so. There was a cave there called The Cave of Ancients. When someone enters there, you get this weird illusion unless you try to touch this statue that was in there. Then you get killed. So I went through my illusion, which involves fighting an opponent. I noticed these weird red lines that were around and it seems like they were my opponents intentions. The fight was over when I learned that. Then, I was brought to another illusion, and it was there when I learned how to control it. I summon my Hadou and then these colored lines flash in front of me. I was the only one there so I figured that those lines were my intentions. I visualized an opponent and I shot out my Hadouken."  
  
"So what you're saying is that I should pretend to face an opponent with my Hadou?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryu replied. "Knowing your intentions is what is going to help control it."  
  
"Ryu," Jasmine said. "Show me your Hadouken."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ryu stretches his arms out a little bit then straightens himself. He puts his arms out and slowly swings them in front of him in a circular motion. Jasmine immediately starts to feel the energy collect towards Ryu.  
  
Then, a ball of energy sucks into Ryu's hands. Ryu cups his hands with the energy in between them and pulls his arms to the side. He has always been relieved that he could finally summon the Hadou in five seconds now instead of five minutes. He clenches his teeth and tries his best to control the energy. Although it has been a lot easier to control the Hadou now, Ryu knows that the energy could still go out of control if he wasn't careful enough.  
  
Jasmine watches in amazement, her green eyes wide open. That's such an amazing power she thought. I can't believe that I most likely possess that.  
  
Then Ryu throws his arms in front of him and the energy flies out of his hands in high speed. "Hadouken!!!" he cried out. The energy makes a loud whistle as it flies into the sky. It gets smaller and smaller until there was a spark in the sky.  
  
"...." Jasmine was speechless. "That's so amazing!"  
  
Ryu smirks at her. "You know, you do possess that power as well. Now see if you can try it."  
  
Jasmine nods nervously. She straightens herself up and closes her eyes. She starts to spin her arms around just the way Ryu did.  
  
Could I control this? she thought. I really hope that I can control this.  
  
After a few minutes, her arms start to get tired, but then she starts to get that electric feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel the electric sensation starting to run up her arms.  
  
Ryu watches as the electricity starts to surround her body. It's like it's coming from within her and not from the environment. Where did it come from?  
  
Then, Jasmine puts her hands out, her palms open. An electric ball appears right above her palms. Her eyes suddenly snap open. Once again, the pupils and iris' are gone. All that is in her eyes is a light blue color. Jasmine starts to clench her teeth as she starts to feel it go out of control. She cups her hands in front of her.  
  
I need to concentrate! she thought. I can't let this go out of control or else I'll hurt people!  
  
She looks ahead of her. Ryu said that I need to picture of an opponent in front of me.  
  
She does that. Even though she knew that it is an image in her head, she becomes a bit frightened of the person who once attempted to rape her. She sees his long braided blond hair and his icy blue eyes. He held up his hand revealing his claws.  
  
I'll find you one day you bastard Jasmine thought. And you'll feel the pain I'll give you!  
  
Jasmine screams and lets go of the energy. She loses her balance and falls back. Ryu runs up to her and catches her. Jasmine watches in amazement as she sees the butterfly-shaped energy fly in a fast speed into the sky. She watches it until it disappears.  
  
"I......I did it!" Jasmine cried raising her arms in victory. Then she notices Ryu holding her from her fall.  
  
"That was great!" Ryu cried. "Now all we need to work on is your balance."  
  
The two laugh a little.  
  
"It was shaped like a butterfly," Ryu said. "I call it the Cho Hadouken."  
  
"Cho?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"It means 'butterfly' in Japan."  
  
"Oh," Jasmine said. "That's a really cool name."  
  
Ryu helps Jasmine straighten herself. They then noticed that the sky is getting dark.  
  
"It's almost dinner time and I'm starving!" Jasmine cried.  
  
"Me too!" Ryu replied. "Let's get back to the hotel."  
  
They start making their way out of the grassy field. Jasmine starts to feel a little peace in herself, knowing now that she is able to control her new powers.......and be with someone new who she can trust.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry that was short and didn't make too much sense, but I did my best. I promise you that there will be great action in the next chapter. By the way, nice surprise I gave you about who attempted to rape Jasmine, right? 


	13. Shadowlaw

Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for teaching me the Cho-Hadouken," said Jasmine. She and Ryu are walking down the streets of London. From a few buildings down, they could see their hotel.  
  
"It was my pleasure," Ryu replied with a shy smile. "If you need any more advice, just let me know."  
  
Jasmine smiles with excitement. "Sure, I'll take to you whenever I need to."  
  
Ryu scratches the back of his head. Since finding out Jasmine's dark past, he had forgotten the bubbly side of her. He was glad to see that in her once again.  
  
They reach their hotel. They walk in and go towards the elevators. Ryu presses the call button and the doors quickly open.  
  
"So," said Jasmine as they step into the elevator. "What time is it now?"  
  
Ryu looks at his watch. "It's around dinner time."  
  
"Great," she replied. She presses their floor button and the doors close. The elevator begins to make its way up. "When we get back to our rooms, let's get everyone to go out to eat again. I promise I won't go ballistic with my powers again."  
  
Ryu laughs at the comment. "Okay."  
  
The doors open. Ryu and Jasmine become startled when they suddenly hear what sounds like a handful of fights.  
  
"Uh oh," Ryu said. "Sounds like our friends need our help."  
  
Jasmine smiles evilly. "Let's kick some a**!!"  
  
"After you?" Ryu asked.  
  
Jasmine quickly steps out of the elevator with Ryu following her. They run a few doors down until they reach their hotel door. Ryu kicks the door off its hinges.  
  
Inside the room, all of their friends are fighting off a handful of men wearing ninja suits. Ryu and Jasmine realize that the ninja suits are VERY similar to the ninjas back in Paris.  
  
"Looks like these boneheads want us for something," Jasmine said.  
  
Wagner looks at Ryu and Jasmine. "Hey you two!" One ninja grabs him from behind. "A little help would be nice!"  
  
"My pleasure," Jasmine said. Jasmine performs a few backward flips towards the ninjas. The ninjas notice her and run towards her. Jasmine manages to kick a couple of them with her feet. Then, she straightens herself out. About five ninjas surround her.  
  
Ryu runs up to some of the ninjas surrounding Wagner. He jumps in the air, aims his foot out, and kicks two ninjas in the head.  
  
Wagner looks up. "Thanks, man. I owe you one." He punches a ninja right in the gut."  
  
Guile looks up at everyone. "They're too many of them! We need more help than this."  
  
"If only Mason was here with his baton," said Chun-Li.  
  
Suddenly, the ninjas pull away from the fighters and run towards the door.  
  
"What the......" Fei-Long manages to say.  
  
Ken laughs. "I think they are giving up!"  
  
Suddenly, all of the ninjas take out handguns. Since there were about thirty of them and only nine of them, the good fighters had no choice but to give up. All of them raise their hands.  
  
Then, someone appears in the hallway of the hotel room. No one could see who the person is.........until they step into the light.  
  
Both Ryu and Ken look up at the figure in shock. He was tall and bald with an eye patch covering one of his eyes.  
  
"Sagat?" asked Ryu. He met the Muay Thai Champion seven years ago when he and Ken were in Thailand.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Ryu and Ken," Sagat said followed by an evil laugh. "Shadowlaw has been looking for you."  
  
"Shadowlaw?" asked Jasmine. "What kind of organization is that?"  
  
"We'll explain later," said Guile.  
  
"Sagat," said Ken. "You were a good guy when we met you and now you're in Shadowlaw?"  
  
Sagat laughs again. "We met seven years ago, didn't we? People can change a lot between that time and now."  
  
"What is it that you want from us?" asked Fei-Long angrily.  
  
Sagat holds up a tape. "Ransom money."  
  
"Ransom?" asked Veronica. "We're all here, so who could you possibly be holding for ransom."  
  
Sagat walks over to the VCR set and pops the tape in. "This is for what you've done seven years ago."  
  
The tape plays.  
  
At first, everyone becomes confused. There were only people walking around. Then, a figure appears in the tape. Everyone but Veronica and Jasmine gasp with horror. The man was all too familiar to everyone else. Just looking at the gray cape and the rim of his hat tells them that no introduction was needed.  
  
"Bison!" cried Guile angrily.  
  
Ken, Ryu, Chun-Li, Fei-Long, and Liang stare at the TV with anger. Wagner slowly walks up to the TV and stares at the madman.  
  
"Bison, so that's his name," Wagner said. His heart fills with anger and tears start to develop in his eyes. His right hand becomes surrounded with yellow shocks. "HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FAMILY!!! HE WILL PAY!!!"  
  
Before Wagner punches the TV, Guile runs over to them and grabs Wagner's wrist. "Wait! There may be more."  
  
Indeed there was. Bison smiles at the camera. "Greetings, old friends. Have you ever heard of the word, resurrection? Well, as you can see, an invention here at my lab has resurrected me so I can continue to dominate the world under my power."  
  
"You won't get away with it!" cried Fei-Long.  
  
"Who the hell is he?" Jasmine demanded.  
  
"A madman," Ken replied clenching his teeth.  
  
Bison continues. "I'm pretty sure that you are all surprised by this, but you will eventually get over it. By the way, look behind me."  
  
The camera moves over his shoulders. Chained to a wall are two blond women.  
  
Ken and Guile immediately recognize them.  
  
"Oh God!!" cried Guile running up to the TV. "JANE!!"  
  
"ELIZA!!!!!" Ken cried following him.  
  
The camera quickly turns back to Bison. "Don't worry about your daughter, Guile. We have her here as well. My guards are taking very good care of her."  
  
Guile clenches his fists knowing that a madman kidnaps both his wife Jane and his daughter Amy.  
  
"Two billion dollars will cover the ransom," Bison said. "You have 72 hours to give me the money, or else you will never see your women again."  
  
Bison laughs evilly until the camera turns off. All the TV shows are white fuzz.  
  
Guile turns to Sagat, tears falling out of his eyes. "I swear, if something happens to my family, Shadowlaw will wish that they never existed!!"  
  
"Same here!" cried Ken.  
  
Sagat laughs. "We'll see about that!"  
  
The ninjas fire their gun.  
  
Instead of bullets, everyone was shot with a couple of darts. The darts contain poison. The poison quickly enters their body, making them feel dizzy. Before anyone knew it, all of the good fighters fall to the floor, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
"Wha......what happened?" asked Liang. Hours later, everyone wakes up from the treatment.  
  
"Ow!" cried Ken. "We're chained to a wall." He pulls down on the tight chains holding him and everyone else against the wall.  
  
Suddenly, lights turn on making everyone close their eyes tightly. When they open them again, they see a small fighting ring. Sagat stands in the middle.  
  
"Release my chosen opponent," Sagat demanded.  
  
Everyone becomes confused as the guards run over to the fighters.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Veronica in confusion.  
  
The guards run over to Ryu and unchain him off the wall.  
  
Jasmine's eyes become wide. "Ryu....."  
  
Ryu looks over at Jasmine. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
The guards drag Ryu over towards the ring where Sagat waits.  
  
Sagat gets into a Muay Thai stance as the guards throw Ryu carelessly into the ring. Ryu tumbles down on his stomach. "So," Sagat said. "I remembered a promise we made seven years ago. The next time we would meet, we would have another match."  
  
Ryu slowly gets up, still feeling weak from the poison. He looks up at Sagat, narrows his eyes, and gets into a fighting stance. "I remember, I never forget a promise. Let's fight."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sagat said. "You still look a bit weak from that treatment we gave to you and your friends."  
  
Ryu slowly walks over to Sagat. Suddenly, he breaks into a sprint.  
  
"I'm sure!" Ryu cried out before jumping in the air. He lets out a battle cry and aims his foot at Sagat.  
  
Sagat immediately blocks the move. Ryu jumps back down to the ground. Sagat immediately knees him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Come on Ryu!" cried Veronica.  
  
"You can do it, Ryu!!" cried Ken.  
  
Unfortunately, Ryu was still weak from the poison. Sagat starts throwing series of punches at him. Ryu tries to block them, but he couldn't focus.  
  
Wagner feels a bit of rage inside of him. Yellow shocks surround his right hand. He clenches his fist and immediately breaks the chain surrounding his right hand. The chain falls to the ground as sand particles.  
  
"I'll take care of him!" he cried.  
  
Then he looks at Jasmine who is chained next to him.  
  
Her green eyes become filled with tears as she watches Ryu get his beating. Wagner could also see anger in her eyes.  
  
Wagner smirks at her. "Actually," he said. He reaches over to her and breaks both chains off of her wrists. She lands on the ground with her feet. "I figured that you would take care of this."  
  
Jasmine smirks at Wagner feeling dizzy. "Thanks, Wagner. You're a nice guy when you're not such a bonehead."  
  
"Har har har," Wagner replied. "Now beat Sagat and save Ryu."  
  
"Right," Jasmine replied. She runs over to the ring.  
  
Another blow in the stomach makes Ryu cough up blood. As Ryu looks up, he sees Jasmine somersaulting in the air flying towards the ring.  
  
"Jasmine, no!!!" Ryu cried. "He's dangerous!!"  
  
Jasmine extends her feet out and tries to kick Sagat in the head. Sagat sees this quickly and blocks the move. Jasmine lands back on the ground as Ryu collapses.  
  
"How about you fight me instead?" Jasmine asked, her teeth clenched. She jumps in the air and plants her feet on his shoulders. She clenches on to his jaws and attempts to flip him over.  
  
Then, to her surprise, Sagat grabs her legs.  
  
"WHOA!!" Jasmine cried. She ends up hanging upside down by Sagat's hands.  
  
"Jasmine!!" Veronica cried.  
  
Sagat swings her around a couple of times before letting go. With a loud shriek, Jasmine flies across the ring. She lands back on the ground and slides a few feet back. She quickly gets up.  
  
Sagat puts his hands out. "Tiger!" he cried. An energy flies out of his hands. Jasmine gets hit by the energy sending her flying in the air.  
  
Then, everyone watches in horror as Sagat jumps up, puts his knee out, and plants a very hard blow to her chest.  
  
"Tiger genocide!!!!" Sagat cried out.  
  
"Oh God!!" cried Chun-Li. "Jasmine!!!!"  
  
Ryu looks up as he sees Jasmine scream in pain. As she disconnects from his knee. Ryu gets up. "You bastard!" he cried. He crouches down and puts his fist up. Then, he jumps in the air.  
  
"SHO-RYU-KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryu cried out. He manages to hit Sagat...right across the chest. Blood immediately sprits out of his chest.  
  
"Ouch!" cried Wagner. "That's going to leave a nasty scar!"  
  
Ryu lands back on the ground. Sagat lands back down with a hard thud.  
  
The guards run up to the ring with their guns out.  
  
"Hands up!" one guard cried.  
  
Suddenly, their guns are sucked out of their hands. They turn around and see that their guns are turned into sand particles. Wagner stands over them with his hand out.  
  
"Ha!" Wagner cried. "Looks like my powers are a magnet too!" He winks at the guards  
  
The guards run away with fear.  
  
Wagner turns back to his friends and rips the chains off of them.  
  
"Jasmine!" Veronica cried. Everyone runs over to the ring.  
  
Ryu looks over towards where Jasmine lays. He runs over to her and bends down to her.  
  
"Jasmine?" Ryu asked.  
  
Jasmine looks up at him, her eyes half open. "I....I tried to help...AAAHH!!!" she cried out. She held on to the side of her chest.  
  
Ryu slowly reaches over to her and checks with two fingers for any broken ribs. Then, he felt a couple of them cracked. As he touches them, Jasmine cries out in pain.  
  
"They're broken," he said. "Let's try to find our way out of here and get you to a hospital."  
  
Because of the intense pain, tears fall out of Jasmine's eyes. "I can't believe I lost........AAAHH!"  
  
"Jasmine," said Ryu. "Just don't speak."  
  
"Ryu," Jasmine said. "Just hold me! Hold me, damn it!"  
  
Ryu nods. He carefully lifts her up and holds her in his arms like a small, fragile kitten. Jasmine wraps one arm around him. Tears continue to fall out of her eyes.  
  
Ryu looks at her and wipes the tears away. "I know it hurts," he said. "But you'll be fine, I promise."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay, I admit I was a bit lazy when I wrote the last part of the story, but I've been pretty excited about the final chapters of my other story The Outworld. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and PLEASE review this, but NO flames. 


	14. The Unexpected Kiss

Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just found more information about Shadowlaw," said Liang holding up a handful of papers. He places the papers on the coffee table.  
  
"What about them?" asked Veronica.  
  
Liang sighs. "Well, the bad news is, I'm still not sure how Bison has been resurrected, but we did find some of their bases."  
  
Everyone nods. It has been a week since finding out that not only Shadowlaw exist once again, but also that Bison has been resurrected. Everyone but Jasmine are now sitting in the den of their London hotel trying to figure out what's going on. Jasmine's ribs have improved in recovering, but doctors still suggest that she should stay in bed for another week.  
  
"They did have a base outside of Barcelona, Spain, but it was destroyed seven years ago."  
  
Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chun-Li, and Fei-Long look at each other knowing full well what happened that day.  
  
"There are other bases, mostly in Southeast Asia; one in Cambodia, Thailand, India, Taiwan, and the Philippines."  
  
"They did talk about Cambodia about seven year ago," said Guile. Wagner looks at Guile with confusion.  
  
"(Cambodia?)" Wagner thought. "(How did he know about that?)"  
  
"We send a military to check Cambodia," said Chun-Li. "But that base has been destroyed as well."  
  
"Seems like they have all of these bases are around because they don't want the military finding them," said Ken.  
  
"So then how are we going to stop them?" asked Veronica.  
  
"We received a tip that there has been something going on in Thailand," said Liang. "I'm not sure what it is, but I have a gut feeling that it has something to do with Shadowlaw."  
  
"So I'm guessing that we're heading to Thailand now?" asked Wagner.  
  
"Yes," replied Chun-Li. "We figured since we got that tip, we can investigate there first."  
  
While this was all being discussed, Ryu was staring into space. He couldn't stop thinking about Jasmine, who was recovering from her injuries in her room. He also couldn't believe that someone like Sagat would do such a thing to a strong, beautiful woman like Jasmine.  
  
"(I can't believe he joined Shadowlaw)" Ryu thought.  
  
"Wait!" cried Veronica. "What about Jasmine? The doctors said that she still needs another week of rest."  
  
"We'll have to talk to them," replied Liang. "This can't wait. She can rest when we get to Thailand. Hopefully, we can get their approval."  
  
***  
  
The next day, everyone was the plane that was heading to Bangkok, Thailand. The doctors have allowed Jasmine to go with them so long that she rests when they get there.  
  
Wagner was looking out the window thinking about all that has happened since finding out that Bison has been resurrected.  
  
"(Whoever resurrected that bastard is going to pay)" he thought angrily. "(What was the point in doing that when all he's going to do is take over the world and ruin innocent lives?)"  
  
Guile notices how quiet Wagner has been. This surprised him because Wagner never shuts his mouth. Guile never knew who killed Wagner's family until now. He knew that Wagner would need time to think things over.  
  
Then, Wagner turns to him. "Guile," he said. "Was it Bison who killed Nash?"  
  
Guile became frozen in his seat. He has never told Wagner how Nash died. He thought about it for a moment. "(Maybe he's ready to hear this)" he thought.  
  
Guile slowly nods. "Yes, Wagner. Bison did kill Nash."  
  
Wagner looks down. "That bastard. Killing any innocent person he pleases."  
  
Guile sighs. "Yeah."  
  
Wagner looks up at Guile again. "What happened that day?"  
  
Guile closes his eyes and leans his head against his seat. "While we searched for Ken and Ryu, Nash found the main control room. There, he tried to take care of Bison himself, but it cost him his life. I found him when it was too late." He looks at Wagner seriously. "If we ever face Bison, don't try to take care of him yourself. Promise me Wagner."  
  
Wagner stays silent and looks out the window again.  
  
***  
  
Nighttime; Bangkok, Thailand..........  
  
Everyone went out that night to look for clues about Shadowlaw. Ryu and Jasmine stay behind at their hotel since Jasmine is still recovering from her injuries, and Ryu stays to watch her incase anything happens.  
  
Ryu steps out of the bathroom after a long, hot shower. He is only wearing sweatpants and left the upper half of his body exposed. He walks into Jasmine's room to check up on her.  
  
Jasmine is up watching TV when Ryu came in.  
  
"What are you watching?" Ryu asked with interest.  
  
Jasmine takes the remote and shuts the TV off. "Something in a language I can't understand."  
  
Then, she notices his shirtless body. Jasmine expected herself to go into a trance, but then she notices something disturbing. She saw shiny scars across his chest, abs, and back.  
  
"Ryu," she said. "Where did you get those scars?"  
  
Ryu looks down at himself and then slowly back up at Jasmine. He walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed. Jasmine slowly sits up.  
  
"I was frame for a crime I didn't commit and I was sent to jail," Ryu replied. He points to his scars. "This was their way to welcome me."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A short fat man walks into a very dark room. In his hands is a whip.  
  
Ryu hangs off the ceiling by a single rope, which is tied up on his wrist. He wore nothing but pants.  
  
"I've been looking forward to our meeting," the man said. He quickly licks his lips. "Like with all of the other inmates, I'd like to give you a big, warm welcome.......my way."  
  
Ryu stares at the man with emotionless eyes. He remembers Ken's words, saying to stay out of the way of the inmates and don't try to cause any trouble.  
  
The man gets the whip out and only holds one end. "I hear that you claim yourself innocent. Well, this is what happens to those who lie." He takes the whip and smacks Ryu right across his chest. As soon as the whip made contact with his skin, Ryu could feel the sharp pain that seems to go through his whole body. He closes his eyes tightly and clenches his teeth trying not to scream.  
  
After a few more whips, the man laughs. "Why don't you scream?! Maybe I'll go a little easier on you!"  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Maybe even more easier if you cried too."  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Come on!! Scream!!!"  
  
The man keeps smacking Ryu with his whip. Sometimes, the whip would leave a line of blood on his body. Ryu tries his best to ignore the pain, but the intensity of it wouldn't allow him to think of something else.  
  
Ten minutes goes by and now once did Ryu even wince. The man finally grew tired and falls to his knees out of breath. He looks down to the ground, seeing Ryu's blood dripping on the floor.  
  
Ryu never felt so exhausted in his life. What was worse was that even after the man stopped whipping him, he could still feel the whip's enduring pain.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Jasmine was horrified when Ryu told that story to her. She put a hand on his shoulder. Ryu looks over at her.  
  
"I've always known that you were strong," she said. "I just can't believe you went through that. Even I don't think I could handle something like that."  
  
Ryu nods. The two become silent for a brief moment.  
  
Then, Ryu looks over at her. "Jasmine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ryu sighs. "Back in Ukraine after the spell was broken.......um, you kind of, um.......embraced me."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why? I mean you didn't even trust me? You even let me hold you when Sagat beat you."  
  
Jasmine smirks a little. "Before you became processed, I started to trust you. When you went to that strip club in Paris, Wagner was saying how surprised he was when you didn't even wince whenever a stripper took off her bra. I didn't believe that until we went to Ukraine. There you punched that psycho for me when he grabbed me. That was when I started to trust you."  
  
Ryu blushed a little and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you can trust me."  
  
"No problem," Jasmine replied. "I really did want to trust you since the day we met in Hong Kong. I wanted to tell you something, but I needed you to earn my trust first."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
Jasmine grins evilly. "This might give you a bit of a hint."  
  
Then, to Ryu's surprise, Jasmine leans her face towards his and presses her lips against his. Ryu's eyes were wide open at first. He couldn't believe that this was happening, especially since it was Jasmine who made the move!  
  
Then, Ryu relaxed and returns the kiss. For a minute, they continue this and went into a rhythm, opening and closing their mouths.  
  
Soon, Jasmine pulls away and looks at Ryu's dark eyes. Ryu looks back into her green eyes as well, seeing how beautiful she is in the dim light.  
  
Jasmine lifts one hand and places it on Ryu's cheek. "I really like you, Ryu. I want to be with you."  
  
Ryu smirks at her. "I've had feelings for you too. I just didn't know when it was the right time, I........"  
  
Jasmine places a finger over his lips. "Don't worry about it now, as long as we both know that we really like each other." She leans towards him again and their lips connect again.  
  
They wrap their arms around each other and increase the passion of their kiss.  
  
"(I'm not sure if it's 'really like')" Ryu thought. "(I have a feeling that it might be more.)"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sorry about the delays, I've been going nuts the last couple of weeks and it's not just about The Outworld. I'm also having a bit of trouble with the next chapter of The Hero of Metro City so it might be awhile before the next chapter comes out. 


	15. Jasmine's Past

Chapter Fifteen  
After another long kiss, Ryu and Jasmine break and look into each other's eyes again. Neither one of them have felt this way in such a long time.  
  
"Now what?" asked Jasmine.  
  
Ryu looks over at the time; 7 pm. He starts to feel his stomach growl.  
  
Jasmine heard this and laughed a little. "Hungry?"  
  
Ryu smiles. "Yeah. How about we go out and get something to eat."  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
Then, Ryu remembers about her ribs and her injuries. "What about your......"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jasmine replied. "It's nothing to me anymore."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Ryu kisses her forehead. "All right then."  
  
***  
  
After getting dressed, the two of them heard outside of their hotel room and begin their search for a good restaurant to eat.  
  
"Have you ever had Thai food before?" asked Ryu.  
  
Jasmine looks at him. "Nope. As a matter of fact, I've never been to Thailand before. How is the food here?"  
  
"Pretty good, it's kind of like Chinese food."  
  
Suddenly, someone bumps into Ryu. He and the person both fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh!" cried the person. "I apologize!"  
  
Ryu looks up to see whom he bumped into. It was a young girl, about sixteen years old. She started to pick up the items she dropped.  
  
"That's okay," Ryu replied helping her pick up her belongings. While they were doing that, Jasmine notices a necklace by her feet. She picks up the necklace and sees that it's similar to the one that she is wearing. She looks at her own necklace.  
  
Ryu looks at the girl he crashed into. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you that girl in Hong Kong who was at gun point because he wanted you necklace?"  
  
The girl looks at him in shock. "Yes."  
  
Jasmine hears this. She quickly puts her own necklace underneath her white turtleneck sweater.  
  
Then, the girl looks at Jasmine. "I remember you now. You saved me from him."  
  
Jasmine manages to speak. "Yes. Um, here's your necklace." She gives the girl back the necklace. The girl takes it back.  
  
"I'd go crazy if I lost this. It's been passed down from generation to generation since the 1400's."  
  
"That long?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Yeah," the girl replied. "I'm a descendent of the Princess Warriors, a group of warriors that fight for peace and represent a man named Faxon."  
  
Jasmine stares at the girl. Could this be my chance to know more about my past?  
  
"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Jasmine asked. "I'd like to know more about it."  
  
The girl looks at her in shock. "Really? No one has ever wanted to know about them. Sure, I'll come with you."  
  
"What's your name?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Erica."  
  
"Okay Erica," Ryu continued.  
  
***  
  
Ryu, Jasmine, and Erica sit at dinner waiting for their orders to come. Erica puts the necklace down on the table.  
  
"Faxon was a man who could live forever unless stabbed in the heart. He lived for 400 years. During his last 300 years, he became sick of all the war that is going on and wanted to end war soon. He also noticed that there have been women being born with butterflies on their backs and all of them have processed great warrior spirits. Faxon has chosen these women to be in his army. He was stabbed in the heart sometime around the early 1600's."  
  
Jasmine listened to this with interest, but this wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.  
  
"You know," said Jasmine. "I've heard that there were sisters that went through a time machine and one of them had the butterfly tattoo."  
  
Ryu looks at her knowing that Jasmine wants to seek the truth.  
  
"Yes," Erica replied. "I'm a descendent of that family."  
  
Jasmine leans over. "Tell me about them."  
  
Erica smiles. "You really seem to want to know about them. Anyways, there was this family who had four children, three girls and one boy. Two of the girls had the butterfly tattoo. At one point, an army that was against Faxon's Princess Warriors were killing any female infants and toddlers that had the tattoo and their sisters. The parents discovered a time machine that would transport people to the future. When one of the girls was killed, they grabbed their other two daughters and put them through the time machine. There has been a rumor that they have been transported to this time frame. I've traveled the world to search for her."  
  
Jasmine nods. She wanted to tell Erica that she was the person that she has been looking for, but there were other matters in her life at the moment, and she wasn't ready to tell Erica, not just yet.  
  
After dinner, Ryu, Jasmine, and Erica walk outside.  
  
"Thank you for dinner," Erica said. "It's nice to meet you two."  
  
"You're welcome," Ryu replied.  
  
"Say," said Jasmine. "How about we keep in contact. Do you have an email address?"  
  
Erica smiles. "Yea." The two girls trade email addresses.  
  
Then, Erica looks at the time. "Oh, I've got to get back to my hotel! I'm expecting a call from my mom and I left my cell phone there." She looks back at Ryu and Jasmine. "I'll see you both soon!"  
  
"Bye," Ryu and Jasmine said. Erica begins to run down the block.  
  
Ryu turns to Jasmine. "I'm guessing that you didn't want to tell her."  
  
Jasmine shook her head. "I didn't feel ready to do so. I'll let her know one day, now that we have each other's email." Then, she takes Ryu's hand and smiles. "How about we get back to the hotel. The others are probably back by now."  
  
Ryu blushes as he feels Jasmine's hands on his. "Sure."  
  
They begin walking back to their hotel.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. This was another chapter I had trouble with. The next chapter begins the big action! Also, there are 9 more chapters to go! 


	16. The Appearence Of Bison

A VERY short chapter, but it was meant to be that way.  
Chapter Sixteen  
"Hotel, sweet hotel," said Wagner. He, Ken, Guile, Veronica, Chun-Li, and Liang have finally returned to their hotel room after a whole afternoon of searching for clues about Shadowlaw. Unfortunately, they came up with nothing.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Ken looking at Wagner in a weird way.  
  
"Well," Wagner replied. "We can't say, 'home sweet home,' because we're not home."  
  
"I see," Ken said.  
  
Guile looks around their room. "It's a bit too quiet here. Hmm, where are Ryu and Jasmine?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone could smell a strong stench of gas.  
  
"Gas?" asked Veronica. "Do you think we're having a gas leak?"  
  
"Gas leak?" asked Chun-Li. "I don't think it's that.......I think it's something else, something not good."  
  
Before anyone could figure it out, they all fall unconscious.  
  
An hour later........  
  
Ryu and Jasmine are going up the elevator on their way back to their hotel room.  
  
"So," Ryu said. "You seem all right now. How are you ribs?"  
  
"A lot better," Jasmine replied touching her side. She takes a deep breath. Then she let out a cough.  
  
Ryu realized why she coughed. A smell of fainted gas burns his nose.  
  
"What's wreeking?" Jasmine asked covering her nose.  
  
The elevator doors open and the two walk back to their room. Ryu takes out a key and unlocks it. When the door cracked, the room was glowing purple.  
  
"I wonder if Veronica brought one of those colored light bulbs." Jasmine walks into the room. Then, she lets out a loud gasp. Ryu runs in to see what made her do that.  
  
An all familiar man stands in front of them.  
  
"Bison!" Ryu growls. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Jasmine goes behind Ryu realizing who this is.  
  
Bison shows off an evil grin. "Well Ryu, it's nice to see you again too, and it looks as if you have a girlfriend there for me to be aquanted with as well."  
  
Ryu growls even more. "You better leave Jasmine out of this!"  
  
Bison only laughs. "I'm afraid that she must be involved as well. Any one trying to stop Shadowlaw will be stopped without mercy."  
  
"Where are our friends?" Jasmine cried. "And my sister?!!"  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Brewer, they are being well taken care of. You and Ryu will meet up with them soon."  
  
"I'll get you like last time!" Ryu cried. Then, he runs toward him.  
  
"Ryu! No!" Jasmine cried.  
  
Bison only sneers. When Ryu was close enough, Bison only swipes him away like he was only a fly. Ryu flies across the room and hits the wall hard enough to knock him out.  
  
"Ryu!" Jasmine cried out. She looks over at Bison in anger. "I don't care what the doctors said! I'm going to take you down in one kick!"  
  
She runs over to him and then jumps in the air. Bison only steps aside and as she passes by, he grabs her by the neck, throws her against the wall, and grips onto her neck tighter.  
  
(A/N: Too familiar? LOL)  
  
Jasmine struggles to get out of his grips, ripping on his hands and moving her body around to try to wiggle her way out. Unfortunately, Bison's strength was no match for her.  
  
"This is what fools get when they act like, well, fools," Bison said followed by an evil laugh.  
  
Jasmine begins to collect energy in her hands. Bison notices this and is shocked by the energy.  
  
"Cho-Hadouken!!" Jasmine cried out sounding raspy. She hits Bison with her energy right in the gut. The energy was very small, but it was enough for Bison to jump back and let go of her.  
  
Jasmine gasps for breath as she falls to the ground, but as she falls, she ends up hitting her head on the nightstand knocking her out. Bison walks over to her. Blood begins to trickle down her head.  
  
"Fools," Bison said. Then, he grins. "Now the real fun shall begin!"  
  
Bison lets out a long, echoing evil laugh.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A short chapter I know. I admit I'm starting to get lazy on this fic. I'll try not to for the final eight chapters. The next chapter will be out on Thursday and it'll be much more longer than this one. 


	17. Prisoners

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Shadowlaw Base Outside of Thailand.........  
Ken, Guile, Wagner, Veronica, Fei-Long, Chun-Li, and Liang are chained up to a wall in a dungeon area of the Shadowlaw Base. It's been three hours since Shadowlaw soldiers gas their hotel room in order to capture them. Now they are all awake from the gas treatment.  
  
"I thought a vacation is a good thing," said Wagner. "We were suppose to tour China and......"  
  
Guile gives him a look that makes Wagner shut up.  
  
"I wonder if Ryu and Jasmine know that we're here," said Chun-Li. "They're so lucky that they're not in this position right now."  
  
"You're telling me," said Ken. "They made these chains too tight around the wrists and ankles."  
  
That's when the doors of the dungeon open. A handful of guards come in holding two people. The friends recognize the two people right away.  
  
"Eliza!" cried Ken.  
  
"Jane!" cried Guile.  
  
They watch as the two women are tied up on to the wall as well. Then, the guards leave them there and lock the door.  
  
"Ken!" cried Eliza. "Thank goodness you're here."  
  
"Are you okay?" Ken asked. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"Nothing too bad," Eliza replied. "I wasn't beaten or anything."  
  
"Well, when we get out of here," said Guile. "We'll make Bison pay for whatever he's going to do to all of us." Guile then looks at Jane. "Where's Amy?"  
  
"They took her somewhere," Jane said. Tears begin to fall down her face. "They wouldn't tell me where."  
  
Guile was about to let out his anger when the doors open again. Everyone becomes silent as a black figure walks into the room. The figure walks closer and closer until it stopped under a dim light. The light showed who the person is and there was no mistaking it........  
  
Bison.  
  
"You bastard," said Fei-Long. "What do you want with us?"  
  
Bison shows off an evil grin. "That is a good question that you asked me, Fei-Long. Well, all of you did try to stop me seven years ago and I will not let any of you interfere with my newest plans."  
  
"No matter what," said Ken. "You will be stopped. Pretty soon, just like last time, Shadowlaw will be extinct."  
  
Bison only laughs. "I do not think so. By the way, if any of you are wondering about your other two friends, Ryu and Jasmine, don't you worry about them anymore. They're being well taken care of as we speak."  
  
"I swear," cried Veronica with anger. "If you did anything to my sister, you'll regret it!"  
  
"Same here with Ryu," said Ken.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Bison sneered. He turns around. "Guards, I want you to transport Ken, Guile, Veronica, Fei-Long, Chun-Li, and Liang to the room I told you to bring them too."  
  
The guards walk over to the chosen ones and release them from the chains.  
  
"Ken!" cried Eliza.  
  
"Guile!" cried Jane.  
  
Ken turns to his two-month long pregnant wife. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay, baby. Be brave for me, okay?"  
  
Eliza nods.  
  
Guile then realizes something. "Wagner! Why isn't he coming with us?"  
  
"It's none of your concern anymore, William Guile," said Bison. "We'll take very good care of your wife, and your little trainee too."  
  
"Hey!" Wagner cried. "I ain't no Toto!" Then he looks at Guile. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"Just don't get into any trouble," Guile said. Then, the fighters are taken away.  
  
***  
  
Ryu slowly opens his eyes. At first, everything was all blurry. Then, his vision begins to become clear.  
  
Ryu looks around the quiet room that he's in. "Where........where am I?" he asked out loud. His head was throbbing, but he didn't care at the moment. He remembers what happened back at the hotel before being knocked out.  
  
That's when he realized something. "Jasmine! I have to get to her!"  
  
Ryu attempts to get up, but as he does, he realizes that he's pinned down by ropes.  
  
Ryu laughs. "Are you kidding me? What happen to the steel chains they used on Ken?"  
  
Ryu easily rips the ropes apart with his body. Then, he brushes himself off and starts running out of the room.  
  
As he does, the alarm suddenly goes off.  
  
"What the........" Ryu only managed to say. Then, about three guards jump in front of him.  
  
Ryu stops running and smirks at the guards. He wasn't afraid of them, even though they were holding 9mm guns. "Hello," Ryu said. "Ready to have some fun?"  
  
One of the guards pulls the trigger at Ryu. Ryu easily dodges it by tucking himself and perform a forward roll. Then, he jumps in the air and performs a scissor kick knocking two of the guards' guns out of their hands.  
  
The third guard goes after them and is getting set to shoot him. Ryu sees this just in time. He bounces off one of the guards' shoulder, somersaults in the air, and then kicks his gun out of his hand.  
  
Then, Ryu lands on the ground. The three guards surround him.  
  
"Shinku-Tatsumaki-Senpu-kyaku!!!" Ryu cried out. He jumps in the air and begins to spin in circles with one leg out. The three guards get sucked into the vacuum-like air and are hit multiple times in the face, eventually knocking them all out.  
  
Ryu lands on his feet as the guards lay there unconscious. The smirk disappears from Ryu's face.  
  
"Now to find Jasmine and the others," Ryu said. He begins running down the long hall not knowing where to go next.  
  
***  
  
The other fighters walk silently as the guards drag them. They knew that they were being transported somewhere, but where?  
  
Ken sighs. He wondered how Ryu and Jasmine are. He hopes that nothing bad has happened to them.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Ken had broken the wall down. He looks into the room and sees Ryu standing there.  
  
Ken sighs of relief. "Hey Ryu, I found you! Let's get out of here!" Ken waves his arms and begins to run out of the room. He only took two steps before realizing that Ryu wasn't moving.  
  
Ken turns around to face Ryu. "Come on, Ryu. We've got to get out of here and find Chun-Li!"  
  
Ryu only stands there. What Ken doesn't realize was that Ryu now sports a cyber chip in the lower middle part of his forehead making his pupils red and the white of his eyes pink.  
  
"Come on Ryu!" Ken cried out.  
  
Suddenly, Ryu slowly gets into a fighting stance. Ken gasped. He didn't realize what was going on with Ryu and why he was doing this.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Ken sighs again. The battle was intense, but with Ken's Sho-Ryu-Ken and Ryu's Hadouken smashing into each other, the fight ended and the enormous energy ripped the cyber chip out of Ryu's forehead, freeing him from Shadowlaw's grasps.  
  
Guile's hands were in his pockets as he was being dragged. It was then that he felt something round in his hand.  
  
A grenade? Guile thought with confusion.  
  
It was then that he remembered. Before getting back to the hotel, Wagner was showing off a grenade he brought, and Guile told him to hand it over until they got home.  
  
I guess he has good senses with the future and he doesn't know it, Guile thought.  
  
He slowly takes the pin off the grenade.  
  
The guards holding him notice him fishing through his pockets.  
  
"Stop moving!" one guard said. Guile managed to removed the unpinned grenade out of his pocket and drop it to the floor.  
  
The guards' eyes become wide. "Get out of here! It's a grenade!"  
  
The other guards become so panicked that they ended up releasing the others and run off. Guile and the others run to the other side. A few seconds later, the grenade explodes. They run into a nearby room as the debris passes them.  
  
"Great!" cried Liang. "We manage to escape!"  
  
"All right," said Guile. "We're going to have to find another way to get to Wagner, Eliza, and Jane. We also have to find my daughter, Ryu, and Jasmine."  
  
"He's right," said Chun-Li let's find them and end Shadowlaw."  
  
Everyone nods and begin running down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Seven more chapters to go! 


	18. Wagner Vs Bison

Chapter Eighteen  
  
A half hour later.......  
  
Wagner looks at his surroundings. The place where he is being held at is wet and damp. Along with him is Jane, someone he already knows, and Eliza, Ken's wife.  
  
Then, the two guards enter. One of them goes over to Wagner and hits him in the head hard enough to make him weak. "The master would like to see you in the control room."  
  
They chain him off and bring him to the control room. They lock him up with more chains. Then, they leave him. Wagner manages to raise his head up despite the pain. He could feel blood trickle down his head.  
  
The room was filled with many machines and computers.  
  
What is this? he thought.  
  
Then, a door opening fast makes Wagner jump a little. He looks up to see who came in. Of course, it was the madman himself..........  
  
Bison.  
  
Wagner narrows his eyes at him with anger at Bison walks over to him. "Well, if it isn't the young fool. How could you call yourself a trainee? You're nothing but a mere boy."  
  
Wagner only stares at him with cold eyes.  
  
This amused Bison. "Seem that you don't want to talk."  
  
"Come on already," Wagner said with anger. "What is it that you're going to do with me?"  
  
Bison grins again. "Nothing.......yet."  
  
"Well, you better do something now because I am!"  
  
Despite Guile's words, Wagner uses his Ultra Break and snapped the chains off of his wrists and ankles. Then he gets into a fighting stance.  
  
Bison was almost shocked when he saw Wagner's strength.  
  
"So," Wagner said. "Am I still the mere boy you view me as?"  
  
"Hmph," Bison said. "So that's where the Ultra Break went?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wagner asked with anger in his voice.  
  
Bison laughs a little. "About eight years ago, I murdered a scientist, his wife, and his daughter. After I exploded the house, the Ultra Break was lost within my grasps and disappeared. Now, I know where that power went?" Bison narrows his eyes at Wagner.  
  
Wagner looks at his fists. I actually process one of his psycho powers, he thought. So this is where it came from. It was sucked out of Bison and transported into me.  
  
Bison laughs again. "But even so, your powers are still no match against my own."  
  
Wagner growls and for the first time in years, tears begin to develop in his eyes. Thinking about his family's death has consumed him. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. Answer this Bison; did this scientist you kill had any other children?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Bison replied. "When I came to him, he only had a daughter at the dinner table. Families always eat together."  
  
"Well," Wagner said. "My name is Scott Kurt Wagner and my father's name is Kurt Wagner."  
  
Bison's eyes become wide a bit for a second, but then he grins. "So, Kurt had a son. He never mentioned about you or your sister. Obviously, if he doesn't talk about you, he doesn't love you."  
  
"He did!" Wagner cried out. "He only didn't mention us because he wanted to protect us! You took my family away and YOU are the one who's going to pay."  
  
Wagner tried his best to hold the tears back, but unfortunately, one tear falls out.  
  
Bison sees this and laughs. "You've shed a tear. You know, that makes you less of a man. I don't think trying to get vengeance for your family is a good idea."  
  
"Well see about that!" Wagner cried out. Then, he leaps in the air and aims his foot at Bison.  
  
Bison lets out a sneer and attempts to swat Wagner like a fly. Wagner sees this and grabs on to his arm. He uses it to swing himself around and go behind Bison. Then, he jumps up and tries to kick him in the face, but Bison quickly turns around and blocks the movie.  
  
Wagner starts throwing series of punches at Bison, but Bison blocks them very easily.  
  
Wagner then jumps back. "You know what one said? Blocking will get you nowhere."  
  
"Oh really?" Bison said.  
  
Wagner growls and attempts more punches and kicks at Bison. Of course, Bison blocks them like they were nothing.  
  
Then, Wagner holds a punch against Bison's hands. Bison begins pushing him back.  
  
"You know Wagner," Bison said. "I was wrong about you. You're not that mere boy I thought you were. You're nothing but a fool!"  
  
"It's you who's the fool Bison," Wagner said. "We will stop you and your organization at nothing."  
  
"Stop talking nonsense," Bison said. "How about we make a deal? Join me. You will have everything that you've always wanted. If not, I have no choice but to kill you."  
  
"I will never!" Wagner cried. "Why the hell would I join an organization with a madman who murdered my family!"  
  
"You're father was a fool," Bison said. "He left the organization knowing that he would be killed if he did so. You're just like him. Like father, like son, how sweet."  
  
Bison pushes his arms down which forces Wagner to bend down to his knees. Wagner clenches his teeth as he tries to fight back.  
  
Then, Wagner lets go of Bison's hands and performs the move Guile taught him. He jumps in the air and flips backwards, his leg extended. He manages to perform the somersault kick and smash Bison right under his chin.  
  
Just before Wagner could land, Bison teleports behind him. When Wagner lands on the ground. Bison throws a purple ball of energy hitting Wagner in the back of the head.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!" Wagner cried out. He falls forward feeling more blood trickle down his head. He holds his head in pain.  
  
Bison sneers again. He bends down to the Air Force trainee and picks him up by the neck. Then, he throws him against the wall and begins to slowly tighten his grip around Wagner's neck.  
  
Wagner clenches his teeth and tries to breathe, but the pressure around his neck cuts his air supply. So, he simply holds on to Bison's wrists and closes his eyes tightly.  
  
I've failed, he thought. I'm nothing but a failure. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.   
  
But then he thought about his mother, his sister, his father.......Guile.  
  
NO! I'm NOT a failure! I have to do this! I have to avenge my family and make Guile proud!   
  
Wagner's hands become engulfed with yellow shocks. Bison pays no attention to this.  
  
Then, Wagner lets out a cry and smashes Bison's hands hoping to break the bones. Instead, he breaks the metals around his knuckles. This caused Bison to let go of him. Wagner gasps for air as he falls. Then, he hits his head on the machine next to him, but this time, it knocks him out cold.  
  
Bison looks down at the Air Force trainee. "Such a fool. He did exactly what Jasmine did back at the hotel, but there is going to be a difference between the two. Wagner will be disposed of this very minute."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Six more chapters to go! 


	19. The Surprise Guest

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Ken, Guile, Veronica, Fei-Long, Chun-Li, and Liang run through the long, dark hallway not knowing where to go next. They all only knew two things....find Ryu and Jasmine, get Wagner, Eliza, Jane, and Amy, and find Bison and end Shadowlaw even if it meant their own deaths.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" asked Veronica. She started feeling out of breath, but she knew that she has to keep going if she wants to find her sister alive.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Guile. "I bet you that this is a big place."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Fei-Long.  
  
It was then that they hear another footstep running towards them. All six of them stop in their tracks.  
  
"Someone's coming," whispered Liang.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" asked Chun-Li.  
  
"I don't know," said Ken. "But I bet you that this person works for Bison. Get ready."  
  
All of them get into their fighting stances as they see a shadow running towards them. They narrow their eyes at the figure getting ready to strike.  
  
Then, the figure stops under the light revealing who it is. Everyone gasp and put their guards down.  
  
"Ryu!"  
  
"Hey guys," Ryu said out of breath. "I'm glad that I found you."  
  
"We are too," replied Ken. "We weren't sure if Shadowlaw captured you and Jasmine, but now we know. Where is she any ways?"  
  
"That's what I like to know. Where's Wagner?"  
  
"He's being held in a dungeon," replied Fei-Long. "We also found Jane and Eliza, and we're also looking for Guile's daughter Amy."  
  
"All right," said Guile. "We are going to have to split up so our searches will be easier."  
  
"How about if Liang and I try to search for what resurrected Bison?" asked Chun-Li. "That way, we can finally end his organization."  
  
"That's fine," Guile replied. "Fei-Long, Ryu, and Veronica, you guys look for Jasmine. Ken and I will go back to Wagner, Eliza, and Jane and we'll also try to find Amy."  
  
"All right," replied Veronica. "Let's do this. Good luck everyone."  
  
They all nod before heading towards separate directions.  
  
Ryu, Veronica, and Fei-Long spent ten minutes searching for Jasmine.  
  
"I just hope that we can find her," said Veronica. "After all, she did break her ribs by that tall guy."  
  
"Sagat," replied Ryu feeling a shiver go up his spine.  
  
They keep running. Despite how healthy they are, they begin to run out of breath, but all three of them know that they must keep going now matter how tired they are. They knew that they have to find Jasmine before it's too late.  
  
Then, they begin to pass an area with the walls made out of glass. Despite how dark it is the three of them notice two people in one of the rooms. They stop and look through the glass wall.  
  
"Seems like there is going to be some practicing in there," said Fei-Long. "But both of them have long hair, I can tell. What if one of them is......."  
  
That's when the lights in the room suddenly turn out leaving the three of them temporarly blinded. Afraid that they would be seen, they hide behind the knee-high brick wall and peek over it.  
  
They immediately recognized the figure with the waist-length dark brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Jasmine!" cried Ryu. He starts getting up, but Fei-Long and Veronica pull him back.  
  
Then, they notice the figure in front of Jasmine. It was a man with long blond hair tied back in a loose braid. He only wore yellow and purple pants with black slippers and left the upper half of his muscular body exposed. A snake tattoo wraps around his right arm and body. On his left hand is a glove containing three long claws. He wore a mask over his face with a T on the left side.  
  
There was no mistake in who this man is.  
  
"Vega," Ryu and Fei-Long said at the same time.  
  
But it was Veronica who said the most disturbing thing. "Guys........this was the man who attempted to rape my sister."  
  
The guys look at her in total shock.  
  
***  
  
Bison looks down at the unconscious Wagner in the control room. His head was slanted to the side and blood trickled down his head.  
  
Bison sneers. "I guess it runs in the family. Like your father, you were such a fool for thinking that you can overpower me. That's why your father was killed along with the rest of your family."  
  
He reaches over to Wagner's bruised neck and touches it with two of his fingers. He could feel pounding underneath the neck.  
  
"Now it's your turn, Scott. You will now join your family. You have such young features.....I think I can use your body for me to survive in. This body is aging any ways."  
  
Bison then reaches over to his neck, wraps his hand around his neck and lifts him up in the air.  
  
"It's a shame that you're unconscious. I would give anything to see you beg for mercy."  
  
Just before Bison could break his neck, a sudden electricity hits Bison from behind causing him to drop Wagner. Bison turns around quickly. He sees a young man behind him, his baton pointed out filled with electricity. His black hair with white streaks hangs over his blue eyes which are narrowed.  
  
Bison grins evilly. "Why, if it isn't Mason Storm?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Surprise! Mason's back! Five more chapters to go! 


	20. The Awaited Battle

Chapter Twenty  
  
Jasmine wakes up in a pitch-black room. She tries to see where she is, but could only see darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. It was then that she hears a PA system come on.  
  
"Greetings Jasmine," a booming, demonic voice said. "So glad that you are finally awake."  
  
Jasmine looks up, her long hair flipping back. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The person in the PA system laughs. "I'm guessing that you don't recognize my voice. Let's just say that we met not too long ago."  
  
Jasmine's eyes become wide.  
  
Bison.  
  
"You bastard!" Jasmine cried out. "You better show yourself so I can kick your ass!"  
  
Bison only laughs. "I'm afraid that can't be arranged at the moment. But, I do have something special for you."  
  
It was then that the lights in the room turn on. The brightness of it causes Jasmine to shield her eyes for a minute. Then, she peaks over her arms. She was in a room that looked like a sparring room. The walls were made out of glass except for some knee-high concrete.  
  
Then, Jasmine noticed a figure standing in front of her. She gasped knowing who he is. His long blond hair was tied to a loose braid, his blue eyes stare at her coldly though his mask, his shirtless muscular body tattooed with a snake. She sees the claw on his left arm, which terrified her a little.  
  
Jasmine stares at the man who attempted to rape her so many years ago. She would never forget the claws, the mask, the cold blue eyes.......and the shot he gave her.  
  
"Well, it's been a long time," the man said followed by a feminine-like giggle. "Allow me to introduce myself incase you have forgotten. My name is Vega De La Cerna."  
  
Jasmine narrows her green eyes. "You.......you were the one who hurt me."  
  
Vega laughs. "So, you do remember who I am. It seems so long ago that I came to America to compete in a Bullfighting tournament, which the country rarely holds, and stared into your lovely face."  
  
Jasmine growls a little. "When I was sixteen, I was nothing but a weak, defenseless teenager. It's been five years Vega, people change."  
  
Vega only laughs. "Maybe so, but it doesn't mean that you will live through all of this. It was a good thing I escaped the country before the police caught me."  
  
Jasmine looks down. Despite being a famous bullfighter, Vega managed to get away.  
  
Then, she looks back up at Vega. "The police may have not been able to catch you, but it's me who is going to make sure that you suffer."  
  
She stands on her feet and gets into a fighting stance.  
  
Vega gets into his fighting stance as well. "You think that you can fight and beat me?"  
  
Jasmine says nothing as she jumps in the air and prepares to battle with Vega. This was the battle she was always wanted.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryu, Veronica, and Fei-Long watch as Jasmine jumps in the air and flies towards Vega.  
  
"Jasmine, no!!" Ryu cried.  
  
It was then that some guards spot the three of them.  
  
"Hey, here are some!" one said. They bring up their rifles and run towards the fighter.  
  
"Great," said Fei-Long as he and the others get ready to fight.  
  
***  
  
When she was close enough, Jasmine extends her legs out and performs a scissor kick at Vega. Vega dodges out of the way and rolls backwards. Jasmine lands on the ground and then jumps towards the wall. He bounces off of it and flies towards Jasmine with his claws out. Jasmine duck and rolls onto her back. As Vega passes her, she extends one leg, catches him by the stomach with her foot, and pushes him upward causing him to fall hard onto his back.  
  
Jasmine jumps back on her feet as Vega does the same. Vega runs towards her with a battle cry. He starts throwing kicks and punches at her, but Jasmine manages to block them......until he slashes her face with his claws.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" she cried out. She pulls back as she feels her own blood fall down her face. "Damn you!"  
  
She runs over to him and throws her own punches and kicks at Vega.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryu, Veronica and Fei-Long are doing a pretty good job beating up the guards.  
  
Then, Veronica looks over at the men. "You two go!" she cried out.  
  
Fei-Long looks at her, his brown eyes wide. "Veronica, there are like ten guys here! You can't take them on by yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine!" Veronica cried. "Just go! Find the others!"  
  
Ryu and Fei-Long finish up with beating their guards before running down the hall, but not before Fei-Long looks back at Veronica for a moment.....  
  
***  
  
Jasmine manages to finally find an opening and give Vega a hard slug in the stomach. Then, she performs a cartwheel kick knowing Vega down to the ground. As he falls, Vega manages to slash her leg.  
  
"Damn!" Jasmine cried out jumping back. Vega flips backwards and stands up.  
  
"Seems that you have some very good fighting skills," Vega replied. "But I'm afraid that I can't let you live. You are an interference to Shadowlaw and they want you and your friends disposed of."  
  
Jasmine narrows her eyes again. "So that's why you captured us. You took us here so you can kill us because you knew that we would foil your plans."  
  
"Clever, my dear."  
  
Jasmine growls. "But we will not let Shadowlaw interfere with innocent people and their futures!" She runs over to him again. She jumps in the air again with her legs extended. Vega blocks his face knowing that Jasmine would kick him there, but she kicks him in the neck instead causing him to gasp for breath.  
  
(A/N: Ouch!)  
  
Vega falls down to his knees as Jasmine knees him in the stomach. He stumbles towards the wall.  
  
Jasmine stares at him with anger. "What was that chemical shot you gave me?"  
  
Vega slowly looks up at her. "It was a poison that was supposed to make you weak, but it gave you more power instead. That was why you managed to free yourself from my grasp and run off." He lets out a sigh. "Unfortunately, I have forgotten about it and I've underestimated you."  
  
Jasmine begins to let her guard down a little.  
  
Vega looks up at her. What Jasmine doesn't realize is that Vega is grinning underneath his mask.  
  
"But I'm afraid, my dear," Vega continued. "You are not strong enough to beat me."  
  
He suddenly leaps in the air and flies over her. Jasmine dodges out of the way. Vega slashes his claw, but only ends up cutting off the edge of her hair.  
  
Jasmine looks at her hair. It was still very long, but an inch of it is gone. "Thanks a lot, I needed a trim."  
  
Vega growls and runs over to her again. Jasmine jumps in the air and manages to stand on his shoulders and grabs on to the bottom of his jaws. Then, she flips herself over sending Vega flying in the air......and crashing through the glass wall.  
  
Jasmine looks over at Vega. He lies there unconscious. Then, she notices Veronica and about three guards looking over at Vega.  
  
Jasmine jumps through the glass and then brushes herself off. "That was easy. Heh, and he said I wasn't strong enough to beat him."  
  
Then, one guard says, "I got this one!" He runs over to Jasmine, but Jasmine easily knocks him out with one punch in the head. Veronica finishes off the remaining two guards with a scissor kick.  
  
The sisters run towards each other. Veronica smiles. "A job well done, little sister."  
  
"Good to see you again, big sister," Jasmine replied. "But right now we have bigger problems."  
  
"You're right," Veronica replied. She quickly explained everything that has happened. Jasmine explains her story afterwards.  
  
"So let's go find the others," Jasmine concluded. "We have a world to save and we can't do it by ourselves."  
  
The sisters begin running down the hall with Veronica leading the way.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I know, the fighting scene could've been better, but I had a lot of trouble with it. Four more chapters to go! 


	21. Joined Together

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Mason stares at the leader of Shadowlaw. The madman grins evilly at the FBI agent.  
  
"So Mason Storm," Bison said. "What brings you here at this lovely time?"  
  
"You know exactly why I am here," Mason replied with anger. "You've killed many people and destroyed innocent lives, mine included. You've killed my parents, and now you will suffer at my hands."  
  
Bison sneers. "I would like to see you try Agent Storm, but I'm afraid that you are underestimating me. I have powers beyond your own imagination. I intend to end your own life quickly. Hold still and I'll make it painless for you."  
  
"Never," Mason said getting into a fighting stance. Bison does the same as well.  
  
For a minute, the two only stare at each other. Mason expected Bison to make the first move. Then, he loses his patience. "So, are you going to kill me quickly like you said? I'm still waiting."  
  
"Fine then," Bison said.  
  
But just before either of them move, the door barges open quickly. They both turn around to see Guile and Ken run in. When they notice Mason in the room, they stop in their tracks.  
  
"Mason?" asked Ken. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me?" asked Mason. "What about you?"  
  
Because he was distracted, Mason didn't realize that Bison has teleported out of the room. When he turns around to face the madman, he was gone.  
  
"Damn it!!!" Mason cried. He turns to Guile and Ken. "You morons! I almost had a chance for vengeance!"  
  
"Vengeance?" asked Guile. "What do you mean........"  
  
Before Guile could finish his sentence, he notices Wagner lying on the ground unconscious. Blood trickles down his head.  
  
"WAGNER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Guile cried. He immediately runs over to his trainee and bends down to him. It was like re-living the time he found his partner Nash dead on the floor in the control room.  
  
"Wagner!!" Guile cried again. He takes the trainee into his arms and looks down at him. "Speak to me! Please, don't die on me!"  
  
Tears begin to form in the Air Force Captain's eyes. He looked at the bruises on Wagner's neck. He wondered if he was dead.  
  
It was then that he hears Wagner moan a little bit. Guile gasps. "Wagner?"  
  
Wagner begins to open his eyes revealing his blue iris. Then, he turns his head to Guile. Wagner sees the tears in his trainer's eyes. He laughs a little. "Damn, I didn't know that you were so sensitive."  
  
Guile laughs a little, knowing that Wagner still has his cocky personality. "Just shut up and rest," Guile replied with a smile. "You'll be all right."  
  
It was then that they hear footsteps coming into the room. They turn around and see Chun-Li and Liang come into the room.  
  
"We found some great information we received," said Liang. "We know how Bison was resurrected and what is keeping him alive."  
  
Everyone looks at them and waits for what the husband and wife have to say.  
  
"We threatened one of the guard's life unless he gave us information," Chun- Li said. "He told us about the machine called the Psycho Drive. It was what resurrected him and now it's keeping him alive and giving him great power. Unfortunately, we weren't able to get more information because we were ambush by more guards and they killed the man we were getting information from. Liang and I believe that if we destroy the Psycho Drive, we can get rid of Bison and end Shadowlaw once and for all."  
  
"We'll end it together," said Mason. "We will use all of our greatest powers and use it to destroy the drive."  
  
"Great idea," said Guile. "Except we're missing a couple of people, plus we have to get my wife, daughter, and Ken's wife out of here."  
  
"He's right," said Wagner. Everyone turns around as Wagner begins to slowly get up, using one of the machines to support him. "We need as much help as possible."  
  
"Wagner," said Guile walking up to his trainee. "You can't fight, you're hurt."  
  
"Oh yes I can," Wagner replied. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life......kill the man who killed my family and finally receive vengeance for them."  
  
Then, Fei-Long and Ryu come into the room. "Yes, we found you guys!" cried Fei-Long.  
  
"Hey, you're all right," said Guile. "But we are Jasmine and Veronica?"  
  
"Veronica's fighting some guards and Jasmine's fighting Vega," said Ryu.  
  
"VEGA??!!!" cried Ken remembering the brutal fighting with the Spanish ninja seven years ago.  
  
"Listen," said Guile. "Let's get the women out first. Then, we'll find the sisters and my daughter, then get Amy out, and then we'll all go look for the Psycho Drive and destroy it."  
  
Wagner leads them to the dungeon where Jane and Eliza are still trapped. They break some of the guards' necks to pass by more easily. When they gained access, Wagner breaks the chains off of the women.  
  
Chun-Li notices the grim look on Fei-Long's face. She walks over to him. "Don't worry, Fei-Long. This organization will end soon."  
  
"It's not just that," Fei-Long replied. "I'm just hoping that Veronica and Jasmine will be all right."  
  
Then, as though the devil has spoke, Veronica and Jasmine come into the room. In Veronica's arms is a blond female toddler.  
  
Guile and Jane's faces beam with delight. "AMY!!"  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Amy cried out. The three of them hug each other and have a mini-reunion.  
  
Ken and Eliza run over to each other and give each other a long embrace in silence.  
  
Ryu and Jasmine face each other. Ryu notices the gash on her face and he runs over to her. "Jasmine......"  
  
Jasmine touches her face. "This is nothing. I'll be all right. I beat him though, knocked him out cold."  
  
The two of them give each other a quick kiss and then embrace.  
  
Fei-Long walks over to Veronica. "How did you find Amy?"  
  
"On our way over here," Veronica replied. "We heard a little girl crying and we managed to kill the guards and save her. We realized it was Guile's daughter."  
  
Fei-Long nods and embraces her. "What matters is that everyone's all right."  
  
Veronica then looks into Fei-Long's eyes......and plants her lips into his! Fei-Long was shocked by this for a second, but eventually returns the kiss.  
  
They were both just beginning to enjoy the kiss when they hear someone clear their throat. They stop kissing and turn to their friends.  
  
"Um," said Mason. "I hate to interrupt your beautiful moment, but we have a madman to deal with."  
  
Fei-Long and Veronica both blush with embarrassment.  
  
"Listen," said Ken. "Someone has to lead Eliza, Jane, and Amy out of here."  
  
"I'll do that," said Liang.  
  
Ken and Eliza give each other a quick kiss before separating again. Guile hugs Amy, and then he kisses Jane. Jane takes Amy into her arms and walk towards Liang. Then, the four of them start making their way out of the base.  
  
"Well," said Guile. "If we can beat him once before, we can beat him again. Let's go find that psycho drive!"  
  
***  
  
After an hour of searching, they finally find the Psycho Drive.  
  
"It's about time," said Jasmine. "I'm starting to get really tired and I know it's not from all the blood I lost."  
  
"Well," said Wagner. "Now what?"  
  
"We destroy it," said Ryu.  
  
"We need to use our best powers," said Mason.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, they hear an evil laugh behind them. Everyone turns around and sees Bison standing behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well," Bison sneered. "You managed to find the psycho drive, I applaud you. Unfortunately, you will all have to do two things....join me and live a great life, or die."  
  
"Never!" cried Mason.  
  
"Don't think that we will join your organization!" shouted Chun-Li. "You will pay for all of the things that you've done and we will fight you even if we die!"  
  
"Very well then," Bison said getting into a fighting stance. "I will be glad to make you all suffer. You all have been an interference in our operation and you all must be disposed of."  
  
"Go ahead," said Jasmine. She gets into a fighting stance. "I dare you to dispose us."  
  
Everyone follows her and gets into their respective fighting stances. They knew that this coming battle will be a struggle, but they all know that they must not give up for the sake of their loved ones and the world.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I combined two chapters into one so there's actually going to be two chapters left, both which will come on the same day. I hope to get it out by either Wednesday or Thursday. The next chapter is full of big action so be prepared!  
  
I did talk about making two sequels to this story, but I've decided against it since this is not one of my best fics even though there's currently 67 reviews. I'm only making sequels if they receive 100 reviews or more and obviously, there is only going to be at least 70 reviews for this one. I hope that you all enjoy this story and be prepared because my next update will contain two chapters and they are the final two chapters of this story! 


	22. The Last Battle

This chapter will prove my laziness when I'm not in a good mood, LOL. Probably will be the shortest battle ever written in all of the Street Fighter stories ever! I know I can do better than this too (look at the final chapter of The Outworld!), I guess it's just that I want to end this story and get started on my new fic coming this weekend.  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
Ryu, Ken, Veronica, Jasmine, Fei-Long, Guile, Wagner, Chun-Li, and Mason all stare at the madman who has destroyed many lives and has done many illegal things. All knew that this was the battle to the death and they knew that the one who should die is the madman himself.  
  
Bison.  
  
It was Ken who made the first move. He runs over to him with a battle cry and attempts to punch Bison a few times, but Bison blocks every one of Ken's moves. Then, Bison easily sweep kicks him causing him to trip.  
  
Then, Mason goes after him and attempts to strike him with lightning, which came out of his baton. Bison easily blocks it. Mason then runs over to him and starts throwing series of punches and kicks at him until Bison sneers and swats him away like he was only a fly.  
  
"Damn it!" Mason cried.  
  
(A/N: Sorry Edgar).  
  
"Kikoken!" Chun-Li cried out. She puts her hands out and a ball of energy comes out. Bison sees this easily and swats the ball of energy to the side. It ends up hitting the opposite wall. Chun-Li growls, runs over to the madman and performs a series of punches and kicks. As usual, Bison blocks all of them. Chun-Li attempts her thousand-burst kicks, but to her surprise, Bison blocks those as well.  
  
"What?!" Chun-Li cried out.  
  
Bison sneers. "You think moves like that can stop me? Try this!" He throws his right arm in front of him and a purple ball of energy comes out of his hand hitting Chun-Li. Chun-Li flies across the room and hits the wall knocking her out.  
  
"Chun-Li!" cried Guile. He turns towards Bison. "SONIC BOOM!!!!!" he cried out. Bison teleports away and ends up behind Guile.  
  
"Guile!" Wagner cried.  
  
Guile turns around to see Bison, but it was too late. Bison clocks Guile in the face making him fall to the ground. When he lands, he begins to cough blood.  
  
Wagner growls. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Bison laughs. "And what makes you think that you can beat me? Last time you tried to face me, you lost."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Wagner cried. "Well, the outcome will be different this time."  
  
"Yes, it will be," Bison replied. "It will be eliminating you for good."  
  
"I don't think so," Wagner said. He runs over to Bison and gets ready to attack. Bison sneers and slides his body towards Wagner with his feet out. He does this so fast that Wagner didn't see it coming. Wagner tripped over Bison's move and falls on to his side.  
  
Veronica jumps in the air and aims her foot at Bison. Bison blocks her kick easily. Then, Veronica lands back on the ground and performs her kung- fu punches at him. Bison blocks them, of course. He then throws an uppercut at her sending her flying in the air.  
  
"Veronica!" Fei-Long cried out as she lands on the ground. Fei-Long quickly runs over to Bison. "Wa-cha!!!" he cried out before throwing his punches at Bison. He attempts to perform his Wing-Chun, but Bison blocks the move like it was nothing.  
  
"What the........" Fei-Long only managed to say before Bison slugs him hard. Fei-Long loses his breath and falls to the floor.  
  
For quite a while, each fighter goes to fight Bison, but he would always take them down. Then, he managed to weaken everyone bringing them down to the floor. Chun-Li, Veronica, and Fei-Long were knocked out unconscious.  
  
Bison looks at everyone and laughs. "You all think that you can stop me! The Psycho Drive has given me incredible powers beyond your imagination! Time to die!"  
  
What Bison didn't know is that he missed a couple of people.  
  
Ryu and Jasmine are behind the Psycho Drive and slowly began to tear the wire off.  
  
"It'll be just enough to weaken him, hopefully," Jasmine said as she rips a blue wire. "Now let's get this madman down!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ryu cried out. They look over at Bison, and saw their friends down.  
  
They both jump in the air and run towards Bison. Jasmine makes the first move with her series of punches and kicks. Bison blocks them and swats her away. Then, Ryu runs over to him and throws his punches and kicks at him. Then, Ryu managed to slug him in the stomach and a few times in the face.  
  
Bison jumps back and sneers. "YOU DARE!!!!!"  
  
"Oh boo hoo," said Jasmine. "So you got hit in that butt chin of yours, big deal."  
  
This comment made Bison pretty mad.  
  
Then, Wagner manages to get up. "Stay back Jasmine, I'll take care of him."  
  
"No!" Ryu cried. "You're hurt!"  
  
Wagner didn't listen to him and runs over to Bison. Bison sees this and grabs him by the back of the head. He lifts Wagner in the air and then brings him down smashing his face into the floor. The impact left a dent on the floor. Wagner screams out in pain.  
  
"You bastard!" Jasmine cried out. She jumps in the air and manages to kick Bison right in the face, causing him to jump back. Then, Ryu jumps in and starts throwing punches at his face, chest, and stomach. Ryu ended it with a hard kick in the stomach sending the leader of Shadowlaw across the room.  
  
"I know a way to end it," said Ryu. "Summon you chi."  
  
"Right!" Jasmine cried out. The two of them begin to summon their powers.  
  
Bison struggles to get up. "This is impossible! The Psycho Drive is supposed to give me great power!"  
  
"Well, not anymore!" Ryu cried. "Hadouken!"  
  
"Cho-Hadouken!" Jasmine cried.  
  
They both release their energies at the same time. The energies come together and turn into one ball of energy. Then, it flies across the room and smashes right into Bison causing him to fly across the remaining part of the room and knocking him out unconscious.  
  
Ryu and Jasmine stare at the madman for another minute until they see Guile and Ken get up.  
  
"It's over, isn't it?" Ken said.  
  
"Yup, it's over," Jasmine said.  
  
"But we have one duty left," said Mason getting up. He points his baton at the psycho drive.  
  
Fei-Long, Chun-Li, and Veronica get up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Chun-Li.  
  
"It's over," said Guile.  
  
Wagner gets up, his face covered with blood. "I don't need plastic surgery, do I?"  
  
Everyone laughs a little. Guile pats his back. "No, you don't."  
  
Everyone looks at the psycho drive. Ken uses his Shin-Sho-ryu-ken, Wagner uses his ultra break, Veronica uses his scissor kick, Fei-Long uses his Wing-chun, Guile uses his Sonic Boom, Chun-Li uses her kikoken, Ryu uses his Hadouken, and Jasmine uses her Cho-Hadouken. All uses their powers at the same time.  
  
Then, Mason takes his baton and puts it in front of him. A lightning bolt comes out of it and hits the drive. The purple energy disappears.  
  
"System, overload!" a machine said. "Beginning self-destruction!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Guile cried. Everyone runs out of the room.  
  
Five minutes later, everyone makes it out alive, just in time to watch the Shadowlaw base explode.  
  
They meet up with Jane, Eliza, Liang, and Amy outside.  
  
"Is it over?" asked Eliza.  
  
"Yes," said Ken. "It's over. The world is safe again!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sorry that really did suck. Well, off to the final chapter which is better..... 


	23. Farewell

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Bangkok International Airport  
  
After another three days together, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Jasmine, Veronica, Chun- Li, Liang, Guile, Jane, Amy, Wagner, Fei-Long, and Mason all stand together at the airport, each waiting for their flights to their destinations......home.  
  
"Well, this is it," said Liang. "We're all heading home."  
  
"This was fun," said Wagner. "I want to do it again! Well, except for all of this fighting we've been through."  
  
"Well," said Ken. "That was mine and Ryu's purpose for traveling in the first place......man so much has happened and I forgot about that."  
  
"You're right," replied Veronica. "You do forget what happens in the beginning when you first start a trip like this one."  
  
It was then that someone starts speaking through the PA system. "Attention, Flight 297 to Beijing, China will be departing in ten minutes."  
  
Chun-Li and Liang stand up. "Well," said Liang. "That's our flight. It was nice knowing you guys and hopefully we will all see each other again."  
  
"We will," said Fei-Long.  
  
"Well," said Chun-Li. "Take care everyone!"  
  
"Bye!" everyone cried. They watch the married couple walk down the long big hall of the airport until they were out of sight by the big crowd.  
  
Then, once again, the speaker goes off. "Flight 118 to Miami, Florida, USA, will be departing in five minutes."  
  
Mason stands up. "That'd be me."  
  
Everyone looks at the FBI Agent. "Thanks for your help," said Guile. "And saving Wagner's life."  
  
"No problem," Mason replied with a thumb's up. He looks at Wagner. "Hope things go well for you."  
  
"Same to you," Wagner answered. Then, he gives Mason a salute. Mason does the same as well. Then, after a few seconds, they put their arms down.  
  
"Well, see you all soon!" Mason cried. "I can't wait for get some sun again! Woo hoo!" Then, he begins running off passing the crowd.  
  
"That's three down," said Veronica.  
  
She looks over at Jasmine. A sad look appears on her face. Veronica knew why.  
  
Their stepfather has leukemia and Jasmine worries about him. He has told the girls to go with their men. Veronica has decided to go with Fei-Long, but Jasmine has decided against it, knowing that her father would be living alone.  
  
After another five minutes, the PA goes off again. "Flight 222 to Los Angeles, California, USA, will be departing in five minutes. Also, Flight 307 to Hong Kong, China will be departing in ten minutes."  
  
"There's our flight," said Guile picking up his five year old daughter.  
  
"Ours too," said Fei-Long wrapping his arm around Veronica. All of them grab their bags.  
  
"You know," Ken said looking at Wagner. "You were a pain in the ass during this whole trip, but I'm actually going to miss you."  
  
"I knew you would," Wagner said with a grin, but grinning proved to be a bit painful to do. "Owe!"  
  
"Don't smile," Guile said. "You're face is still sore, plus you'll break all of the glass here." This was followed by a laugh.  
  
"Ha, ha," Wagner replied sarcastically. "Well, it was nice meeting everyone. Thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem," said Ryu.  
  
"So long!" cried Jane. Then, Guile, his family, and Wagner depart.  
  
"We must go too," said Veronica. She looks at Jasmine. "Come visit Hong Kong soon."  
  
"That's a promise," Jasmine replied with a smile. The sisters hug. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Same here," Veronica answered.  
  
"Farewell," said Fei-Long. He and Veronica hold hands and make their way towards where their plane is located.  
  
It was then that Ryu and Jasmine's eyes meet. They knew that any minute now, one of their planes will be called out and they would have to depart.  
  
Jasmine walks over to him. "I'm sorry about this," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ryu replied wrapping his arms around her. "You love your father and I know that it's important for you to be with him."  
  
It was then that Ryu finds himself tearing up a bit as he looks at Jasmine. They've only been together a few days, but he realized how much he was going to miss her........and something else.  
  
Ryu looks deep into her green eyes and brushes her hair back. "Jasmine......I love you."  
  
Jasmine gasps a little. This she didn't expect.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken and Eliza hears this and smile at each other, knowing that Ryu has finally found someone to love other than fighting and work.  
  
Jasmine then feels her own heart break as she hears, "Flight 455 to Syracuse, New York will be departing in five minutes."  
  
She places a hand on Ryu's face. "Don't worry. Someday, I will come to you to your island and we will be together again. I love you."  
  
They lean towards each other and share a passionate kiss for a minute. Then, Jasmine breaks the kiss and picks up her bags. Tears steamed down her face.  
  
Ryu wipes the tears off of her face. "Don't worry, we will be together again. Goodbye for now, Jasmine."  
  
"Goodbye, Ryu," Jasmine replied. Then, slowly, she parts away from Ryu and begins her walk.  
  
Ryu sighs wishing that Jasmine had gone home with him like how Veronica went home with Fei-Long. It was then that a hand is placed on his shoulder. Ryu turns around and sees Ken and Eliza standing there. Ryu manages to smirk at them.  
  
"So," said Ken. "This was how the trip started."  
  
"Yeah," Ryu replied picking up his gray duffle bag. "At least we had fun.....in the beginning at least."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said.  
  
"Flight 43 to San Francisco, California, USA, will be departing in five minutes."  
  
Ken sighs. "Too bad we don't have time to talk more. Eliza and I have a plane to catch. Expect a letter from us soon, especially when the baby comes along."  
  
"Can't wait," Ryu replied with a smile. "Take care of yourself Eliza."  
  
"You too," Eliza replied with a smile.  
  
The two best friends clench their fists and smack them together, their traditional way to say hello and goodbye.  
  
"Well," Ken said. "See you around."  
  
"See ya," Ryu replied. Then, Ken and Eliza depart.  
  
Ryu sits down in a seat nearby. He looks at all of the different people in the crowd. He kind of expected the trip would end the way it did seven years ago, but with one exception.......he didn't think that he would ever meet a girl like Jasmine and fall in love with her.  
  
"Flight 345 to Tokyo, Japan, will be departing in five minutes."  
  
Ryu sighs as he hears his flight being called out. He stands up and throws his duffle bag over his shoulder. He looks out the window and sees a plane fly into the sky.  
  
He smirks to himself. "Jasmine, we will be together again. Just believe."  
  
The End.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well, there's Street Fighter II V: Resurrection. I would like to thank Kikoken, Edgar, Vammy, and others who have reviewed or just read this story for your support! Ciao! 


End file.
